Los gatos del quinto templo
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: De amistades, secuestros y las hazañas de los gatos en dos tiempos. [Leo x Águila]
1. El inicio del reto

_Sólo puedo decirles que ame escribir esta pequeña historia..._

* * *

Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Next Dimension no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **"Los gatos del quinto templo."**

Había pasado todo el día buscándolo, estaba fastidiado pero confiaba en que se encontraba bien. Tal vez sólo estuviera asustando soldados o aprendices que desviaran su camino hacia el coliseo y trataran de evitar sus entrenamientos. Suspiro cansino, se dirigió al interior de su templo a esperar su regreso pero entonces...

-¡Jajaja, te visitaré de nuevo! Lo prometo. - esa voz no la reconocía y si no se confundía, era de una chica. ¿Qué hacia una chica en su templo? Bueno, a un costado de este. Salió presuroso a reprender a la incauta, si él regresaba estaría en problemas y sinceramente no pensaba ayudarle si la atrapaba.

-¡Hey, más cuidado! - recibió una queja de la joven, pero es que se había sorprendido al ver al enorme león que tenía de compañero echado como si fuera un gatito ante el toque de esa intrusa, que siguió caminando por inercia sin fijarse que casi la arrollaba.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es tu maestro? ¿No te han enseñado a respetar los recintos del zodiaco? - la pelirroja se tensó ante tanta cuestión repentina, ¿quién se creía este tipo, el Pope?

-¡Oye, no te permito que me hables en ese tono! Por mucho que te eleve tu cloth soy tu par y en ningún momento te falte al respeto a ti o a tu templo... - la máscara plateada ocultaba su rostro, pero si el castaño lo hubiera visto se percataría de cuán enserio hablaba la chica. -Y no soy una aprendiz.

-Grrr, insolente... - murmuro, más bien gruñó el gran Kaiser de Leo por lo bajo, no tuvo idea de que sería escuchado.

-¡Insolente tú! - le respondieron veloz a la agresión, gruñidos se dejaron escuchar en apoyo a ella. Kaiser desvío la mirada a su traidor compañero. -Y ni se te ocurra culparlo, que él no me dejo sola en el trayecto de las demás casas... Ahora que regresamos hemos estado aquí afuera todo este tiempo. - le atajó al santo ante lo que parecía ser una posible reprimenda al felino.

-¿Por qué ascendiste?

-El Patriarca me esperaba y como no estabas, Goldie me acompañó hasta que se dio cuenta que no haría nada malo. - la joven miró al felino y este pareció apenarse.

-...

-Tch, no es mi culpa que no te des cuenta que ocurre en tu casa. - un tic en la ceja izquierda apareció en el rostro del santo. -Me marcho, te veo mañana Goldie. - acarició al enorme león de nuevo como si de un gato se tratara.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le cuestionó antes de que se marchara la chica.

-Confórmate con saber que soy la amazona de Águila, mi nombre te lo tienes que ganar como me gané la confianza de Goldie.

-Grrr, mocosa. - se dio la vuelta para reingresar a su casa. Los enormes ojos del león de Medea lo observaron acusadores, como recriminándole su comportamiento. -Eres un gato traidor.

-Rwrrr. - le gruñó feroz y ofendido este en respuesta.

* * *

-¡Marín! - escucho que la llamaban, alzó la vista buscando entre la gente del pueblo al dueño de esa voz. -¡Marín! - lo escucho de nuevo pero ahora observo a la persona acercarse.

-Aioria. - sonrió dentro de su máscara. -¿Has venido por provisiones?

-Si, pero surgió un contratiempo. - la pelirroja ladeo el rostro al no entender a qué se refería el castaño hasta que un maullido atrajo su atención. Un pequeño gatito negro con patitas blancas se encontraba envuelto en una manta en los brazos de Aioria.

-¿Y ese pequeño?

-Ese fue el contratiempo. Estaba en un pozo y no pude dejarlo ahí.

-Lo sé, te gustan los gatos. - el comentario de la amazona causó un sonrojo en el chico. -¿Te lo quedarás?

-No lo creo. - dijo con una mueca en los labios. -No sé si estoy listo para esa responsabilidad. - la amazona sonrió con burla dentro de su máscara, conocía a Aioria y muy bien. Sabía que quería conservar al minino pero si lo pensaba como si fuera la concepción de un bebé no lo haría así que cambio la perspectiva de la situación.

-Sabes, uno de los antiguos caballeros de Leo tuvo un león de Medea como compañero. Yo creo que tener un gatito no será nada complicado para ti. - que Aioria viera esto como un reto sería lo mejor.

-¡Es verdad! No lo recordaba... - sonrió el ojiverde mientras acariciaba al felino. -Me lo quedaré. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes lo del león?

-No estoy segura. Creo que me lo habrán contado alguna vez.

-Oh, vale. -Aioria comenzó a acariciar al felino, mientras lo observaba con los ojos ojos entrecerrados. -¿Que nombre te pondré? - Marín sonrió ante esa escena, a ella le gustaba ambas facetas, la feroz y aguerrida, y esta tan inocente que el guardián de la quinta casa sabía que portaba. Por un momento le pareció que esos momentos ya los había vivido antes, tal vez en alguna vida pasada.

Esa noche... Mü no encontraba a Kiki quien se hallaba en Leo jugando con la mascota del Santuario, así lo llamó el pequeño llevándose varias quejas del castaño. Camus hallaba varios libros arruinados y mal escondidos debajo de su cama, culpaba a Milo por esa causa. No sabía que este también había perdido sus revistas sólo que las evidencias si fueron escondidas en ese caso. Afrodita seguía intentando sacar a su pez dorado del interior del castillo que había en la pecera, parecía aterrado como si alguien lo hubiera acechado por un buen rato.

Todo esto en una noche, y el gato todavía no llevaba un nombre...

* * *

 _¡De antemano agradezco a quien lea y mucho más a quien deje review! :)_


	2. Datos importantes, información a media

_¡Heeey! No tengo idea de que hago aquí, ¿pueden creerlo? x'D se supone que esta historia sería algo corto pero los reviews que obtuvo me llevaron a continuarla, trataré de no tardar como ya lo hice y no esperen gran cosa de esto, más que pura necedad(?) en fin, espero les guste..._

* * *

Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Next Dimensión y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no de Masami Kurumada.

 _Lo único mío es la historia y la amazona de Águila que ni nombre le he elegido..._

* * *

 **"Datos importantes, información a media."**

El castaño frunció de nuevo el entrecejo al ver su siguiente parada, la casa de Aries. Es cierto que no era una persona muy sociable, pero realmente necesitaba conseguir cierta información y de paso corroborar donde se había metido ese traidor aunque bien imaginaba que con averiguar una u otra interrogante con suerte tendría la respuesta de la sobrante.

Apresuro el paso encontrándose por cuarta vez con la misma escena.

El guardián del templo en turno salió a su encuentro, con sorpresa impresa en su rostro en mínima o mayor cantidad dependiendo del santo, claro está. El peor había sido DeathToll con sus _maneras_.

Aun así, Shion, el todavía nuevo caballero de Aries se podía decir que era terreno sin explorar. Apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras con él y eso sólo por las reuniones matinales.

No sabía cómo tratarlo.

-¿Caballero de Leo? - saludo el guardián de la primera casa con la duda en cada palabra. Al parecer el muchacho peliverde tampoco sabía cómo tratar a su par.

-Llámame Kaiser. - respondió seco y sin cambiar su expresión.

-Uh... Kaiser, ¿deseas algo?

-... - silencio. ¿Y qué le decía? ¿Que andaba buscando al ingrato y malagradecido de Goldie? ¿Que creía saber con quién estaba pero no sabía donde?

La mocosa de Águila era la culpable de alterar su ordenada vida. Sólo que averiguara donde estaba Goldie e iría por el para obligarlo a regresar. ¿Por qué obligarlo? ¡Porque podía y punto!

-¿Kaiser? - interrumpió Shion un tanto temeroso y a la vez intrigado al ver la tensión en la frente del castaño. -Sólo iban al pueblo aledaño a Rodorio por un encargo del Patriarca, sabes.

-Con Goldie, no tardarán ni un día en regresar. - siguió hablando el de Jamir con tono conciliador, como si lo creyera ¿preocupado? Hmm, tal vez pero no lo admitiría. -Qué bueno que lo dejaste ir con...

-¿Quien dijo que yo lo deje? - afilo la mirada sobre el joven carnero.

-E-ella me dijo eso. - hablo por lo bajo. Tal vez había soltado de más la lengua.

-¿Ella? - pregunto escrutador el león dorado. Era obvio que ella había mentido pero tampoco es como si eso fuera causa de algún castigo o algo, al final Goldie tenía libre albedrío. El podía elegir como parte de la élite dorada si tomaba como su misión la que el Pope le había encomendado a la chica.

-Sí, Ar- ¡Águila! - respondió rápidamente el ariano. ¡No iba a soltar la información que le habían recalcado que no diera más de cinco veces por la amazona!

-Grrr... - por un momento a Shion le pareció que ni su Crystal Wall podría defenderlo del de Leo si este se le iba encima.

-Me marcho. - y así como había llegado, se iba el caballero de la quinta casa, sin ningún dato recaudado y con su carácter más amargo.

-Hasta luego Kaiser y lo lamen... -

-Llámame Kaiser de Leo. - fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse, llevándose con él la confianza que apenas le había concedido unos minutos atrás al de Aries, quien con la cabeza baja deseo que el juego de adivina mi nombre y tal vez te devuelva a tu mascota acabara pronto, aunque era la primera vez que Kaiser realmente hacia el intento por averiguar el dato.

Se encontraba corriendo rumbo a Capricornio, y él no era de hacerlo ya que eso esponjaba su cabello pero la situación lo ameritaba, esa fiera se había atrevido a entrar a su casa y solamente para atacar a su querido _Flippy_ , pez que había sobrevivido a tanta barbaridad como para que venga un gato cualquiera a querer comérselo.

Todavía siente que su pececito lo culpa de haber dejado que la última fiesta de la Orden haya sido en su templo y que por ello un ebrio DM haya vaciado su cerveza entera dentro de su hogar. Tuvo que ser evacuado a un humilde vasito, y luego ser escondido en la habitación del pisciano mientras este correteaba con rosas a sus ya no apreciados invitados.

Afrodita estaba en deuda con su pez, y ese gato tenía que irse.

-Afro, ¿por qué tan apurado? Recuerda que tienes que pedir permiso en cada casa. - le hablo el español vía cosmos, ya que su amigo no le había dado oportunidad siquiera de salir de su habitación para concederle el paso.

-Cabra, hay un gato. - le respondió como si fuera la razón perfecta para romper el protocolo.

-Si Afro, Aioria vive en el quinto templo, ¿qué tiene que ver él con tu falta de respeto?

-No ese gato. - bufo cansino y estresado al tener que explicar su accionar. -Un gato negro y feo trato de comerse a mi Flippy.

-Pobre _Cuchurrumino_.

-¿Perdón?

-Cuchurrumino, así se llama el gato. Milo lo llamo así, incluso responde a ese nombre, Aioria lo odia por eso pero el bicho se justifica diciendo que es lo menos que le debe por dejar que Camus creyera que fue él que hizo trizas sus libros.

-¿Que tiene que ver Aioria con ese animal? - pregunto el peliceleste de pie a mitad de las escalinatas a Sagitario, ignorando completamente la historia detrás del nombre del mendigo felino ese.

-¿Como que qué tiene que ver? Es su mascota, ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado si DM le hubiera puesto nombre a tu pez sin tu consentimiento? - Afrodita arrugo la nariz recordando la sugerencia de su par de Cáncer sobre llamar a Flippy, _Rosito_.

La charla con Shura se detuvo cuando este partió a Acuario a terminar su partida de ajedrez con el francés.

El pisciano no sabía cómo proceder, no podía tomar al gato y dejarlo en Rodorio, ya que era mascota de Aioria. Una muy desobediente, pero su mascota al final.

Así estuvo algunos minutos en la escalinata hasta que vio al felino en cuestión aparecer de quien sabe dónde con dirección a Sagitario. Sonrió malicioso al llegar a una conclusión, aprovecho que Aioros se encontraba fuera del Santuario y se adentró a su casa.

* * *

 _Nótese que estoy improvisando vilmente con la historia del gato antiguo, ósea de Kaiser [ND], pero no quería dejarla inconclusa apesar de que les llamó más la atención del gatito de Aioria x'D_

 _En el siguiente capítulo sabrán si Kaiser recupera a su Goldie y que planea Afrodita con el Cuchurrumino de Aioria._

 _¡De antemano, gracias por leer!_ _:)_


	3. Regreso y ausencia

_¡Heeey~!_ _:)_

 _Les dije que no tardaría en actualizar, les traigo las continuaciones de las dos historias de gatos, búsquedas y reencuentros, todas en el quinto templo del Santuario Ateneo..._

 _¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Nest Dimensión no me pertenecen, si no a Masami Kurumada. Lo único mío es esta historia sin sentido y mi OC " _queyatienenombreperonolesdirécualesparaquelean_ " de Águila xD

* * *

 **"Regreso y ausencia."**

Después de dos días de ausencia, el escuchar de nuevo, y tan cerca, el rugido de su amigo lo hizo apresurarse a su encuentro. Se suponía que el encargo del Pope era relativamente fácil entonces, ¿por qué la amazona de Águila y Goldie no habían regresado hasta ahora?

Se acercaba a la casa de Cáncer cuando los visualizo por fin, el enorme león de Medea parecía completo pero más que otra cosa preocupado, sin imaginar la razón veía como este le impedía el paso a la chica que lo había acompañado en estos días. En un descuido esta se escabullo del felino, pero no se movió como siempre lo había hecho desde que la conoció, parecía lenta. La notó detenerse y observarlo desde lejos, pero no duró mucho puesto que se desvaneció yendo directamente al piso, pero no fue así ya que Goldie se posiciono cerca suyo haciendo que la amazona cayera en su lomo.

Corrió hacia ellos, tomando a la chica en sus brazos. Notó lo que sospechaba, una fea herida adornaba su pierna izquierda, enseguida miro a Goldie exigiendo una explicación. La saliva del felino era curativa entonces por qué no había ayudado a la amazona que se suponía era su amiga.

- _Grrgh_. - pareció quejarse ante la mirada del caballero, siguió gruñendo en son de protesta. Le molestaba que Kaiser dudara de él, porque de hecho, si había intentado curarla pero esta se había negado a su deseo.

-De acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo! - se quejó ante las insistentes quejas de Goldie. -Vamos a Leo.

Mientras caminaban en silencio hasta su hogar, el santo no se percató que la mascarilla que escondía la identidad de la amazona se había descolocado quedando ligeramente apoyada en su rostro.

Dejo a león vigilando la entrada del templo mientras llevaba a Águila a su habitación, la dejo en su cama y enseguida prosiguió a curarle las heridas con su cosmos, realmente no eran muchas ni siquiera eran graves a excepción de la que tenía en su pierna, esa si era de una buena ¿caída? Bueno, lo que haya ocurrido ya averiguaría luego.

Estuvo a punto de abandonar su habitación cuando unas palabras inentendibles lo hicieron voltear hacia la chica, esta se removió en su lugar haciendo que su máscara cayera. Kaiser se quedó estático en su sitio, desde ese punto notaba el joven rostro de la mocosa que lo había estado atormentando por días, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos dándole un aire inocente aunque bien sabía que era dura y sagaz a la hora de hablar y pelear al parecer. Era ligeramente pecosa y eso le causo una leve sonrisa en el rostro, sin darse se fue acercando hasta ella y sin darse cuenta fue sacado de la habitación jaloneado de su capa por un enorme león que se hecho luego en la puerta vigilando por si el _sinvergüenza_ que se fue gruñendo volvía. Le gustaba este Kaiser, sabía lo que eran y conocía muy bien su deber pero ¿a quién no le gusta presenciar a su amigo en aprietos?

.

Abrió los ojos de repente, se sintió cómodamente satisfecha, descansada. Se incorporó en la cama, notando en automático que ese lugar no era el interior de ninguna de las cabañas de las amazonas, se llevó las manos al rostro por la sorpresa llevandose otra de paso, su máscara no se encontraba en su rostro. La encontró en el piso de la habitación y tomándola rápidamente se la colocó.

-Mi pierna esta bien. - se dijo a si misma al notar que ninguna molestia se hizo presente. -¿Estaré en Cáncer? - sólo el imaginarse al colorido guardián, fanático de los ataúdes de la cuarta casa le erizo la piel. Suspiro decidida a enfrentarse a lo que se venga, abrió la puerta de la habitación y cayó al piso.

- _Grrrgh_. - se quejó el felino por su despertar tan golpeado pero al notar de quien se trataba se incorporó lamiéndole la cara a la chica.

-¡Goldie! - se dejó mimar la amazona por su amigo hasta que cayó en cuenta de otro dato más. -¡Ay no, es la casa del gruñón!

Carraspeo desde el lugar donde se mantenía, al inicio del pasillo recargado en una pared, distancia que había impuesto su traidor amigo. Él ahí preocupado y ella llamándolo irrespetuosamente, en su propio templo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunto por fin el castaño.

-Bien. ¿Usted me atendió las heridas? - cuestiono educadamente la chica pero con la intriga en cada palabra, lo hacía aparte por el asunto de su máscara.

-Sólo la de tu pierna. Goldie y una doncella hicieron el resto. - el león miró a su par juzgandolo, ¿cómo podría Kaiser de Leo estar ligeramente mintiendo y no demostrarlo?

-Oh, bueno. Gracias a los tres. - hizo una ligera reverencia ante el guardián que no creía lo que veía. -M-me tengo que ir, no le he dado mi reporte al Pope y tengo que ir a las cabañas.

-Podrías hablar mañana con él, ya es tarde y creo que lo entenderá y sobre las cabañas. - el silencio se hizo presente, los tres que yacían en Leo fruncieron el ceño ante las próximas palabras que el santo pudiera decir. -Comes y te vas. - sentencio el castaño dirigiéndose a la cocina para evitar el bochorno de la situación.

La amazona y Goldie lo miraron alejarse, ella estaba preparada para hacerse respetar y el felino para ayudarle, pero no estaban preparados para esa invitación, orden o lo que haya sido eso.

Comieron tranquilamente con la compañía de la chica, ella había optado por comerse un par de panes en la habitación y luego quedarse con ellos mientras los guardianes comían. Kaiser aprovechó la oportunidad e indago en lo sucedido y ella sin problema le relato su misión.

Tenía que llevar unos documentos a los líderes de las aldeas colindantes de Rodorio, todo había sido muy fácil y más con Goldie acompañándola pero cuando salía de la última aldea escucho los gritos de una familia que regresaba muy herida y afligida ya que unos malnacidos que no se habían conformado con despojarlos de sus pertenencias, también habían optado por llevarse a sus dos hijos. Ella apresuro el paso para alcanzarlos, y así lo hizo, y aunque todo parecía bajo control, el enfrentamiento dio un giro inesperado ya que uno de los rufianes al ver que no podían con la muchacha, se abalanzo sobre los pequeños para usarlos de rehenes, ella logró colocarse entre el marro y los niños recibiendo el golpe de este en la pierna en su totalidad.

-¿Y Goldie? - cuestionó juzgando al león con la mirada.

-Llegó en ese momento, se encargó del tipo que me hirió. - el león posó orgulloso ante esas palabras. -Juntos acabamos con todos, llevamos a los niños con sus padres y regresamos.

-Te fuiste sin él. - sentenció el caballero.

-Si dejaba que huyeran podrían haber lastimado a los pequeños mientras les dábamos alcance. - refuto la amazona. -Goldie estaba esperándome en nuestro punto de encuentro, no ibamos a llegar a tiempo.

-Uhm, ¿por qué no curo tus heridas después de la batalla? - la chica señaló con su mano la máscara que portaba.

-Esto es señal de que puedo resistir cualquier cosa tal y como lo hace un caballero.

-Eres una descuidada, esa herida no iba a matarte pero iba a incapacitarte para cumplir adecuadamente tu deber de santo de Athena.

-Eres un exagerado. - se levantó de su asiento, tomando otro bolillo en el acto. Se dirigió a la entrada del templo ante la mirada de los leones. -Pero tienes razón. - se detuvo para observar al castaño y volvió a hablar. -Gracias, los veo luego.

-Hey, ¿ya me dirás tu nombre? - pregunto serio el castaño antes siquiera que la chica diera un paso del lugar donde estaba.

-Al final no eres tan gruñón. Soy _Altair_ de Águila.

-Altair, la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Águila. - la forma en que Kaiser había dicho lo que ya sabía, había causado que la chica se ruborizara, y por Athena bendijo a la máscara que llevaba. -¿Ese es tu nombre?

-Es el que opte llevar al recibir mi cloth, cuando llegue al santuario era muy pequeña y, no recordaba mi nombre así que elegí otro. - concluyó con simpleza. -Bueno, me marcho señor Kaiser, Goldie.

-Hasta luego Altair. - susurro el castaño viéndola partir.

* * *

Estaba recostado en el cómodo mueble de su estancia, cuando sintió el cosmos de su par de Leo en la entrada de su respectiva casa, hizo un mohín de disgusto, realmente quería dormir una siesta.

.

Al notar que Milo no salía a recibirlo, Aioria entro directamente a la estancia, lugar donde sintió que su amigo se encontraba.

-Milo, ¿dónde está mi gato?

-Uhm, según recuerdo tiene nombre Aioria. - respondió sereno y burlón el escorpión dorado, sabía que su amigo no superaba que el minino en cuestión haya adoptado el nombre con el que él le llamaba, en son de broma claro, pero el cual al parecer le había gustado (al felino mismo y al pequeño pelirrojo de Aries).

-¿Dónde está _Cuchurrumino_? - el nombre fue dicho de forma que parecía más un gruñido, Milo soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie para seguir la plática frente a frente.

-¡Vale, me calmo! - respondió veloz a la mirada desafiante que Aioria le daba. -De seguro Kiki lo está engordando en Aries.

-Tch, no lo tiene. De hecho, él fue a buscarlo a Leo hace un rato y le dije que de seguro estaba contigo. - el castaño se rasco la nuca dudoso, ¿dónde estaría su mascota?

-Vamos gato, si tú no te pierdes en Japón, él tampoco lo hará y aquí. - le dio un golpecito en el pecho a su amigo. -Tal vez este con Camus, ya sabes arañando papeles.

.

Un movimiento más y le habría ganado a ese francés que osaba tratarlo como si del propio Milo se tratase. Un movimiento más y le haría a Camus un bello jaque mate.

-No se molesten. Paso rápido... - un matojo de cabellos color celeste paso veloz a su lado. -¿Quién va ganando? - pregunto este sin interés y sin obtener respuesta al final de su paso.

-Jaque. - dijo el español.

-Mate. - sentencio el francés. -Buen juego. ¿Quieres vino? - pregunto el guardián de Acuario mientras se dirigía en busca de la bebida, dejando al santo más fiel de Athena murmurando injurias a un inmóvil tablero.

-Cabra, ¿y el esquimal? - pregunto un sonriente Milo que ingresaba al templo de su mejor amigo como si del suyo propio se tratase. Había notado la cara de frustración del pelinegro apenas lo vio sentado frente a la recién terminada partida de ajedrez, iba a soltar algún comentario mal intencionado al respecto cuando el dueño de casa apareció con un botella de vino y queso de cabra, ¡por Athena que se lo dejaban muy fácil al escorpión!

Mantuvo oculta lo mejor que pudo su sonrisa burlona según él, ya que aún así el arconte de Acuario la notó en su rostro.

-Milo, Aioria, ¿que desean?

-¿Has visto al gato del gato? - dijo sin más el peliazul.

-No, y sinceramente espero no se acerque a mis libros de nuevo. Suficiente tengo contigo. - la mueca de indignación de Milo ante las palabras de Camus, hizo que Aioria dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. En otra situación se hubiera burlado mucho de esto pero ahora, realmente le preocupaba su mascota, ni siquiera recordaba donde lo había visto por última vez.

-¡Ya te dije que desde el principio fue Cuchurrumino el que arruino tus libros! - Milo no siguió con su nuevo mantra al notar a su castaño amigo un tanto decaído. -Sigamos buscando a ese gato. - rodeo los hombros de su amigo con su brazo, dirigiéndose por donde habían llegado.

-No hace mucho que Afrodita paso por aquí, tal vez haya visto algo. - comento el francés antes de que los helenos partieran.

-Que va, de seguro _Mamá Águila_ se llevó a su hijo. - un ligero rubor se instaló en el rostro del castaño, deseó enserio que las palabras de su amigo estuvieran en lo correcto, si no habría fracasado como caballero. -Nos vemos luego. - y con una despedida la sugerencia de Camus fue descartada, si al menos Shura no hubiera estado tan ensimismado en su actual derrota...

* * *

 _¿Qué ocurrirá con Altair y Kaiser? ¿Goldie decidirá para que lado juega? ¿Aioria encontrará a su hijo felino? ¿Milo aprenderá a escuchar consejos?_

 _Realmente espero les gustara ambas historias, y que me lo digan en un review créanme, ayuda mucho a mi inspiración. A los lectores sin cuenta en FFnet les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para dejar su mensaje._

 _Como les dije antes estoy improvisando un poco con el león de antaño pero no crean que me saldré de su personalidad abismalmente o algo, eso sí que no._

 _Por ahora, eso es todo, ¡nos estamos leyendo!_ _:)_


	4. Palabras y acciones

_¡Heeey~!_

 _¡Ya volví! Les dije que me apuraría para compensar este mes en el que estuve enferma..._

 _Espero que ambas historias sean de su agrado :)_

* * *

Saint Seiya Next Dimension y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masami Kurumada.

 _Altair de Águila_ y las historias que aquí leerán, son lo único mío.

* * *

 **"Palabras y acciones."**

Esa mañana se dirigió donde Shion para entrenar, aunque ahora eran santos dorados, no podía evitar sus costumbres de cuando estaban en la orden de bronce.

Había descendido sin relevancia los templos, en parte porque apenas y conocía, fuera del protocolo, a los demás arcontes del zodiaco. A pesar de ello si se sorprendió al encontrar el quinto templo vacío, cuando Kaiser no se encontraba el enorme Goldie estaba de guardia pero también ocurría de forma inversa, cuando el enorme león se marchaba a estirar las patas el respectivo guardián se quedaba vigilando pero hoy no encontró señales de ellos a su alrededor.

Siguió su descenso sin más preámbulos.

-Dohko. - el ariano lo saludo sin descuidar su encomienda al sentirlo llegar. El castaño ingreso al taller donde algunas armaduras yacían en espera de que las arreglaran, el martillar las hacía resonar.

-¿Esas no son las protecciones de Goldie?

-Lo son, en su última misión las estropeó un poco, le dije que no necesitaba reparación pero ella insistió. - bufo al recordar el discurso que se le había dado sobre la igualdad de Goldie con los demás de la élite dorada y la insinuación sobre si era algún tipo de clasista acaso.

-¿Ella? No me digas... - el castaño sonrío divertido, sin duda conocía la respuesta.

-Es obvio, Altair siempre gana.

-Siempre te gana a ti.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso? - el lemuriano dejo sus herramientas junto a la armadura para encarar con la mirada a su fastidioso amigo.

-¿Ya no te ocurre nada con ella? - el chino levanto una ceja de forma insinuante.

-Eso fue hace mucho, ella ahora es como una hermana... - es cierto, en algún punto tiempo atrás, se había sentido atraído por la chica pero sólo fue momentáneo, además la amazona era como Dohko. -Una fastidiosa hermana como tú comprenderás.

-¿Ahhh sí? ¿No será más bien que tienes miedo que los leones te coman? - El de Libra sabía que su amigo decía la verdad, pero era tan fácil de hacer enojar y además pronto conseguiría su objetivo.

-Vamos al coliseo para que veas lo cobarde que soy. - le dijo el peliverde ya de pie frente a él.

-Entonces, en marcha. - los más jóvenes de la élite dorada se encaminaron a su entrenamiento. -Shion, ¿Kaiser dio la sangre para la reparación de la armadura de Goldie?

-¿Uh? ¡Qué va, fue Altair! - respondió con una mueca en el rostro. -Ella llegó con el león a Aries, y después de convencerme, la donó. Kaiser llego luego y me reto por aceptar, luego le ordeno a ella que descansara pero la terca se marchó con un Goldie enojado a su lado.

-¿Los dos se enojaron con Kaiser? - pregunto divertido el castaño.

-Creo que Goldie estaba enojado con ella pero no la iba a dejar sola, por eso se fue. Kaiser marchó tras ellos unos minutos después.

-No sabe en la que se metió con esa avecilla.

.

-¡Altair detente! - y la joven por fin hizo caso al castaño. -Que terca eres. - no recibió queja a su regaño, la amazona simplemente se dejó caer debajo de un árbol, Goldie la imito.

El león siempre lucía imponente pero ahora que no portaba su armadura se veía incluso mucho más.

-Estas agotada. - se recargo en el árbol aledaño a ellos. -Deberías comer.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo la intención de bajar esa manzana. - hablo la chica con voz cansina mientras señalaba dicha fruta, que bien pudo tomar antes de sentarse. Kaiser rodó los ojos ante ello, camino hasta su lugar, tomo la manzana y se la entrego.

-Ahora come.

-Será luego.

-Si es por tu máscara, come tranquila. - como últimamente ocurría, dos pares de ojos lo observaron acusadores. -Tch, me daré la espalda mientras comes.

-Está bien. - el muchacho se giró y ella al poco tiempo, después de pedirle a Goldie que vigilara a su compañero, descubrió su rostro para comer.

-Enserio, ¿lo pones a él a cuidar que cumpliera mi palabra? - el castaño pareció ofendido al notar de soslayo, la cola del inmenso gato agitarse a un lado suyo.

-Es que quiero evitarte que mires lo fea que soy. - río burlona mientras acababa su fruta.

-Yo no vi que lo fueras. - aunque había hablado en voz baja, tanto el felino y Altair reaccionaron a sus palabras.

Después de que el silencio se instalara entre ellos, Kaiser se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave descuido, hablo de más.

-¡Ryūsei Ken! - escucho el ataque furioso de la joven, aun siendo una santa de plata reconoció que por poco lo tomaba con la guardia baja.

-Altair, contrólate. Estas atacando a un dorado. - Goldie le gruñó ante tanta palabrería, al parecer no le agradaba que tuviera que excusarse usando su rango. A pesar de ello, se paró frente a él para protegerlo pero más que nada para que ninguno de sus amigos se hiriera. -Déjame explicarte como ocurrió.

-¡Me imagino lo que paso, no soy ninguna tonta! - la chica pareció calmarse un poco aunque seguía en posición de combate. -Supongo que fue esa ocasión para atender mis heridas, lo sé porque al despertar mi máscara estaba en el piso. -respiro profundo. -No estoy enojada por ello.

-¿Y entonces?

-Que aunque lo imaginaba, usted el gran caballero dorado, el arraigado a ser directo y sincero debió decirme.

Siempre se consideró alguien de cabeza fría, que analizaba sus decisiones detenidamente pero en esta ocasión tal vez su reacción había sido un tanto infantil. -Él sabía.

-Grrgh. - el león se escuchó sumamente ofendido ante el descarado dedo de su cuidador, de su amigo que ahora lo señalaba. ¿Enserio Kaiser le había delatado ante Altair? Se alejó de él, ahora para enfrentarlo.

-¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera? ¿Qué me hablará y me contará? Aun así sé que no te hubiera delatado como tú ahora. - aunque la pelirroja se escuchaba seria, su máscara escondía un sonrisa burlona.

Nunca espero que el señor gruñón pudiera ser tan gracioso, incluso el asunto de su máscara pasaba a segundo punto.

No lo reconocería ante nadie pero en una parte de su interior, se vanagloriaba que el santo la considerara linda aunque eso no fuera realmente importante para una amazona, ¡además cuando era aprendiz escucho que si no estaba consiente en el momento de que le vieran el rostro, no contaba!

No sabía si era cierto ese dato pero ella no iba a matar ni en un millón de años a Kaiser, tal vez sólo le haría rabiar diario hasta que alguno desistiera.

En un rápido movimiento Kaiser creyó ver como Goldie se abalanzaba sobre él, trató de esquivarlo ignorando así la patada que la pelirroja le propino en el torso, mandándolo así al piso. Kaiser dedujo que era el golpe al vacío, se sintió de nuevo un aprendiz por ese descuido.

-Vamos a tener un duro entrenamiento los tres y así de paso, desquito la afrenta que me hicieron los dos. - las últimas palabras fueron remarcadas en su pronunciación, causando que el felino se sorprendiera y el castaño se pusiera de pie, para luego mirar serio a sus contrincantes, esta sería una tarde entretenida.

.

-Su santidad. - se presentó con voz socarrona el arconte de Piscis.

-Cardinale, ¿qué te trae aquí?

-Sólo quería comentarle que de nuevo el templo de Leo está vacío.

-Cardinale, ¿cuál es el problema de que los rectos y fieles leones, y los curiosos niños de Aries y Libra estén distraídos por la amazona de Águila? - el rubio asintió al entender que el Pope sabía lo que hacía. -En su momento, esa chica y cualquier hilo suelto será cortado de tajo para que todo ocurra sin contratiempo.

.

Después de atacarse entre ellos por un rato, se encontraban descansando. Kaiser apoyado en un árbol, observando discretamente a Altair, a lado de ella, Goldie se dejaba acariciar la melena gustoso.

-Kaiser. - la voz de la amazona se hizo escuchar. -Creo que algo ocurrirá pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El Pope. Me parece que algo oculta. - el silencio se hizo intenso después de esas palabras, Altair buscaba la forma de continuar pero no pudo seguir hablando.

-Debes fijarte en tus palabras, de quien hablas el Pope, el representante de Atenea, yo soy un santo dorado y tú, una amazona de plata. - después de escuchar esas palabras, la pelirroja sólo se puso de pie, acarició al león y se dispuso a partir.

-Ignore lo que dije, ya quedo claro el asunto. - tenían que defender al mundo, a la vida, y todo lo bello en ella sin experimentarlo siquiera.

Realmente creyó que Kaiser sería más flexible y que entendería sus dudas, pero al parecer sería mejor hablarle sin contarle, todo lo que pensaba.

* * *

Marín de Águila siempre fue de pocas palabras, era más de acciones y por ello cuando su novio y Milo aparecieron en su cabaña, supo que tendría una ardua tarea por cumplir, al final era su hijo el que estaba perdido.

.

-Veamos Cuchurrumino, ¿qué quieres comer hoy? ¿Res o pollo? - el peliceleste agito los sobres de comida en espera de la reacción del minino, este aunque le prestó atención por unos segundos desvió su mirada al pececillo dorado que giraba en su pecera, Afrodita fruncio el ceño ante tal descaro. -El pescado es malo, comerás pollo, y luego de regreso a tu casa temporal. - también conocido como el despacho de Piscis.

Mientras el invitado desayunaba, tomo la pecera de Flippy y lo llevo a la estancia, lo más lejos de ese gato que aunque reconocía era simpático seguía siendo el enemigo, al menos hasta que Aioria cumpliera con las condiciones para que volviera a ver a su gato. Sólo tenía que ser cuidadoso de que nadie lo descubriera.

.

En este punto, en el papel de madre que desempeñaba, debería estar desconsolada pero no era así. Marín se encontraba decidida tanto o mucho más de como cuando batallaba con un muy malcriado Seiya para que cumpliera al pie de la letra sus ejercicios.

Era el santuario ateneo, no podía ser posible que nadie viera a Cuchurrumino. Aprovechando que Saori nunca le negaba nada a las amazonas, pidió permiso para una revisión exhaustiva en las doce casas, dejando que ella y Shaina dispusieran también de los santos de bronce para ir en busca de la mascota de Aioria (y de paso verificar que los dorados no tuvieran nada indigno en sus casas).

Por otro lado, el que si la estaba pasando mal era el padre. Aioria con su rostro entre serio y abatido la estaba enojando o deprimiendo, no sabía pero no podía seguir así.

-Aioria, ¿por qué no regresas a Leo? - el ojiverde, entendió de inmediato que la amazona no lo necesitaba. -No te atormentes, seguro lo encontramos.

El castaño asintió para comenzar a descender por las escalinatas de Sagitario, se dirigían al lugar para revisar el templo de su hermano ahora que había salido en una misión.

Según Seiya que había revisado el lugar de su actual maestro, sólo encontró una almohada rasguñada pero era _Seiya_ y Marín lo conocía bien, el chico algo habrá pasado de largo.

.

-¡Ya te dije que el gato no está aquí! - recriminó Milo al ver como Shaina aventaba sus cosas de lado a lado.

-Se me encargo Escorpio, además Cuchurrumino bien podría estar atrapado debajo de tu cama por tanta cosa que metes ahí. - el peliazul bufó enojado mientras recogía sus ropas del piso de la habitación.

Shaina sonrió triunfante, al parecer valió la pena la intromisión en el templo de su novio, aunque Marín la hubiera mandado a Libra realmente.

.

Máscara se encontraba aburrido, después de asustar a los demás niños de bronce que revisaron su templo, decidió que iría a jugar cartas con cierto juez con facha de perro ovejero pero antes iría a Piscis, al final Afrodita también se llevaba con el juez de Griffon.

Curioso, pero desde que Zeus revivió a todos los caídos en las guerras (llámense espectros, marinos y santos), el juez los había invitado a jugar cartas, tal vez con la intención de limar asperezas por lo que les hizo la primera vez que murieron.

Al muy bastardo le había parecido divertido que los esqueletos se los llevaran hasta que se le antojara recibirlos y juzgarlos.

.

-¡Afro! - Máscara entró a Piscis sin anunciarse con su cosmos, al no ver a su amigo en la estancia saludo a su brusca manera a "Rosito" con un golpeteo en la pecera, causando que que el pez anhelara tener patas y huir al mar.

Para su fortuna, el italiano se dirigió al despacho. Sólo esperaba que no dejara salir al gato ese.

.

Aioria a paso de tortuga llegó hasta Escorpio donde encontró a Milo rumiando en la entrada de su templo, este tras contarle lo que Shaina había hecho en su casa acompaño a su amigo a la propia. Durante el camino se encontraron con Mü quien les pidió que si veían a Kiki le dijeran que se quedara en Tauro o que fuera donde Shion.

.

-¿Por qué no me lo imagine antes? - el arconte de Cáncer sonrío lobuno al ver al gatito desaparecido, despabilarse y abandonar su caja, sin duda esperaría que Afrodita regresara a su templo.

.

-¡Señor Aioria! ¡Señor Milo! - un pequeño pelirrojo les gritaba en pánico desde Leo. -¡Es un secuestro!

Los dos santos corrieron veloces las escalinatas faltantes al templo de Leo, temieron que Kiki estuviera hablando de una nueva batalla y que Athena de nuevo estuviera en problemas.

-¿A qué te refieres Kiki? - le cuestionó Aioria. -¡Habla ya! - le exigió Milo.

-Miren, encontré esto en su templo señor Aioria. - el pequeño entrego un libro y una hoja doblada al castaño, Milo se la arrebató al momento, para devolvérsela casi enseguida, al leerla abrió los ojos sorprendido:

 _"Si quieres volver a ver a tu gato, primero aprende a cuidarlo."_

-¿Como se llama el libro? - pregunto dudoso el santo de Escorpio.

 _-"Consejos prácticos para cuidar a tu gato y no morir en el intento."_

* * *

Y entonces, ¿les gusto? :3

Como notaron, la historia de los felinos de antaño entró a un momento tenso, en el que solo nos queda esperar que Kaiser deje de ser tan estirado.

Sí, no sé qué hacerle al muchacho, ¡Altair tampoco! ¡Y ni que decir de Goldie! Bueno, tal vez el sí, ¡grrrh!

Ahora, la historia de los gatos actuales me tiene _contentísima_ , ya que se me ha ocurrido una tontera de ideas para lo que se viene que confío les alegrare el día, la noche, el momento que sea con la lectura.

-cruza sus dedos-

¿Qué le pasará a Cuchurrumino (y a Flippy, ya que el pobre sufre en su pecerita) ahora que Máscara se quedó con ellos?

Por cierto, la alusión que hago sobre la forma en la que Máscara conoce a Minos está basada en un fanart de **Diamondust** donde se le ve parado en el escritorio del juez, mientras este parecía ignorarlo. Los esqueletos parecen querer llevárselo x'D

 _Desde ya, ¡gracias a los que lean, por los reviews, "Favs" & follows, o lo que esto se merezca! :)_


	5. Búsquedas y resultados

_¡Heeey~!_

 _Ya volví y antes que se cumpliera un mes desde mi última actualización :'v soy de pena ajena... Enserio, lamento la demora._

 _Les cuento que aunque se bien a donde llevar ambas historias, cierto review me hizo reee-pensar el trama de la historia de Kaiser y Altair. Así que también es culpa de aquella lectora la tardanza, ok no x'D la verdad agradezco que me hiciera pensar mil posibilidades... -inserten aquí una risa siniestra- Emoticón colonthree_

 _Bueno, demasiado parloteo, ¡les dejo a los felinos!_

* * *

Saint Seiya y SS Next Dimension, y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, las historias que aquí leerán y _Altair de Águila_ son lo único mío.

* * *

 **"Búsquedas y resultados."**

Una de las ventajas de ser un miembro de la élite dorada es que todos los demás ajenos a esta confiaban ciegamente en uno, pero si había alguien que osara arruinar sus planes, sé podía solucionar sin levantar sospechas.

Aunque nunca ha sido su ideal para con esa chica...

.

-Al final, el Emperador Hades siempre gana. Esa es la verdad. - la pelirroja gruñó ante esas palabras, no podía creer que el guardián de Piscis, fuera un traidor. -¿Tu crees que al morir no se nos castigará en el inframundo por nuestras faltas?

-Tch, ¿no creí que fuera un cobarde _señor_? - sonrió irónica, aunque la máscara planteada escondiera su gesto sabía que el rubio frente a ella, la conocía bastante bien. -Sólo actuabas tu valentía y tus anhelos de un mundo en paz. Que pena.

-No soy ningún cobarde, sólo soy inteligente al irme con el mejor postor. Tú diosa ni siquiera a aparecido. - el rocío del campo de rosas lentamente oculto al dueño de la doceava casa, aun así Altair mantuvo su guardia en alto. -Sigues siendo la niña ingenua y fastidiosa que me siguió al santuario.

-Y por eso debería saber que no me quedaré callada.

-Jajaja, ¿y a quien le dirás? ¿Al patriarca de quien también desconfías? ¿A los mocosos de Aries y Libra? - se detuvo por un momento para rematar con las palabras claves. -¿ _O al caballero de Leo_?

Se sintió flaquear ante la mención del castaño, pero lo atribuyó a su estancia en ese jardín demoníaco. De repente, ante su pequeño descuido fue tomada del cuello y estampada en uno de los pilares cercanos.

-Sabes, deberías pensar en ser el águila que guíe la caída del santuario. - la respuesta a esa blasfema propuesta fueron los golpes de meteoros, golpes que el arconte de Piscis recibió sin inmutarse.

-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca traicionare a mi diosa y mucho menos a mis amigos!

-Jajaja, deberías pensarlo... -de nuevo el santo traidor se desvaneció con el rocío de esas flores letales, sin antes advertirle. -Marchate Altair, antes de que te conserve en mi jardín y piensa lo que te he dicho.

.

Se recriminaba por su ingenuidad, ya que por esta había ido a la doceava casa, tal vez buscando lo que en la quinta no encontró, confianza. Cardinale de Piscis era uno de sus primeros mentores y tal vez por esa admiración no se percató de la verdadera convicción que este tenía.

Mientras descendía por las demás casas y presentaba sus respetos a los custodios, no se percato de la cercanía de un enorme león hasta que ya lo tuvo frente a ella.

Goldie había salido de Leo apurado, presentía que Altair se encontraba en peligro. Era el mismo sentir que tenía cuando Kaiser se encontraba mal.

La amazona no pudo evitar abrazar a su felino amigo.

.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Altair le había confesado algunas interrogantes que la acechaban. No se arrepentia de su respuesta, al final era un caballero dorado pero tal vez debió reaccionar más como un amigo, aunque no supiera como era ser uno realmente.

Lo más cercano que tenía como tal era a Goldie y a Blondie pero a diferencia de su hermano, la leona no se quedó a su lado al crecer así que casi nunca la veía. Aunque no dudaba del afecto de esta, al final él los había cuidado desde cachorros y los conocía.

Ahora Goldie actuaba como antes de conocer a Altair, un poco más fiero aunque el castaño lo tomaba más como un chantaje. Incluso sabía que cuando se ausentaba se hallaba en Aries junto con los más jóvenes de la orden dorada y la amazona en cuestión.

No es como que la pelirroja no le hablara, lo saludaba cuando lo encontraba en el coliseo o en su ir y venir por las doce casas, incluso le hacía algún comentario burlesco con respecto a su humor pero de ahí en más nada.

Nada como aquella tarde que pasaron en el bosque.

.

Era como presenciar el pasado, no sabía si se podía llamar dejavú por el simple hecho de ser el caballero de Leo y no ella, quien se encontraba entre las escalinatas de Cáncer y su respectivo templo, pálido. Prácticamente, sin color y eso ya era decir mucho al ser un hombre bronceado. Corrió hacia él, no deseaba que al igual que como le ocurrió a ella, se desmayara y él si se fuera de lleno contra el piso. Goldie pareció pensar lo mismo ya que en unos segundos a zancadas, llegó donde el castaño.

.

De acuerdo, al parecer el ser un santo dorado no implica estar exento de las repercusiones de saltarse comidas y entrenar hasta el cansancio extremo.

Ni siquiera tenía una razón que no sea buscar a su león para aparecerse en el templo de Aries. Ahora el gran Apolo presumía su majestuosidad sobre el santuario, y él era una víctima entre las escalinatas de su templo y Cáncer.

No supo prever en que momento Goldie se posiciono a su lado, lo miraba con preocupación pero también pudo leer en esta un futuro regaño.

-Enserio te ves muy mal. - la alegre voz que él bien conocía lo hizo llevar su vista al rostro plateado de la amazona.

-¿Una garra? - pregunto curioso ante el nuevo decorativo en la máscara.

-¡Oh! S-si, es la marca que deja un águila. - que gran mentira, tal vez al principio si fue inspiración su constelación regente pero oficialmente lo que llevaba ahora en su protección era la zarpa de un león. Claro, lo mejor era negar todo. -Lo acompaño a su templo _santo desastre_ , seguro no ha comido.

Subieron a paso calmo, el castaño en ningún momento se dejó sostener ni nada, todavía tenía su orgullo intacto.

La pelirroja y el gran gato lo dejaron atrás como castigo, no iban soportar niñerías.

.

Se sentía un tonto en ese momento, con la frente apoyada en la mesa de la cocina. Tanto cuestionamiento sobre cómo ser un amigo, como tratar a esa hiperactiva amazona (y a su león de paso) lo hizo descuidarse como si fuera un aprendiz. Le frustraba, él siempre había sido un aguerrido santo con una cabeza sólo para la defensa del santuario y ahora estaba distraído. Tal vez si debería alejarse de Altair.

-Huh, no soy la mejor cocinando pero creo que con esto si recupera su energía señor gruñón. - la sopa frente a él parecía bastante atrayente pero no lo eran como los orbes rubíes que se encontró al levantar la mirada.

-Tu máscara. - la pelirroja desvió la mirada. Había tomado una decisión, ya no se podía retractar, ahora sólo quedaba orar para que su rostro no mutara al mismo color de su cabello.

-Ya no tiene caso fingir que usted no a visto nada, además tengo hambre. - el silencio se instaló después de ello, ambos chicos comieron con la mirada divertida de Goldie sobre ellos, Kaiser al darse cuenta de ello fruncio en el entrecejo como amenaza pero el gran gato pareció responderle burlón lo que hace unos minutos pensaba.

- _Seguro, ahora sí te alejas de ella_. - el castaño terminó su almuerzo maldiciendo a su osado compañero.

* * *

-Sigo insistiendo que Camus es el secuestrador.

-No hables como si no estuviera presente Milo.

Aioria suspiro con frustración, sólo habían leído el título del libro el heleno había salido veloz a las casas superiores. Luego había regresado acompañado de un Camus fastidiado y con un brazo azul, muestra de que había molestado al francés y este le congelo su extremidad.

-Milo, aunque me moleste que quien sea que se haya llevado a mi gato, ahora me deje un libro. - el castaño dejo caer su rostro con aceptación. -Sé que me lo merezco, fui muy descuidado con Cuchurrumino, empezando porque deje que el nombre se lo pusiera otro.

-Pfff, ¿entonces que harás? - pregunto el de Escorpio frustrado, evitando la mirada acusadora de Aioria, quien al parecer no olvidaría nunca el tema del nombre.

Camus quien se mantenía callado giro los ojos ante lo despistado que a veces resultaba el de Escorpio.

-Leer Milo, leer. - aunque no desistiría en el plan de búsqueda de Marín, tampoco le parecía mala idea informarse sobre la forma correcta de cuidar a su mascota. -Así que, si me disculpan.

-¡Hey! El francés se va, yo me quedo, también leeré... - _al menos, hasta que la hielera llegue a Acuario_ , pensó para sí el peliazul. -Cuchurrumino es como el sobrino que siempre quise.

.

Marín revisaba la estancia de Sagitario, no había nada fuera de lo normal pero justamente eso era lo extraño, aunque conocía al hermano de su novio, santo ejemplar y de actitud calmada, este pasaba mucho tiempo con Aioria recuperando los años perdidos y también con Seiya que era el sucesor de Sagitario, y por ende su aprendiz.

A diferencia del sagitariano, los dos más jóvenes eran más desastrosos sin supervisión.

-Ni un cojín en el piso, ni un plato con cereal en la mesa... - la vista de la amazona, por más que mantuviera la máscara plateada puesta, recorría minuciosamente el lugar tal y como un águila lo haría desde pleno vuelo.

Rodeo el mueble, y entonces notó los rasguños en una de las esquinas inferiores. Rasguños que no estaban ahí hace dos días. - _Aquí estuviste mi pequeño_.

Se percato que un poco más arriba de las marcas había un agujero en la piel que recubría el sofá, y siguiendo en diagonal otros más pequeños. Reviso los demás asientos de la estancia y ahí estaban en las partes traseras, en las delanteras ocultas por las almohadas, eso era extraño.

Aioros partió hace tres días, Seiya se fue al medio día de su partida a Japón con Athena y los demás niños de bronce, su ex-pupilo no hace ningún quehacer, al menos no hasta que lo obliguen y Sagitario estaba limpio.

Siguió observando el lugar hasta que dio con algo que para otros sería insignificante, en un rincón del mueble con fotografías, _ese algo_ captó su atención...

.

-¿K-Kiki? - el castaño se atrevió a preguntar después de cinco minutos en los que él y Milo observaron boquiabiertos al pequeño de Aries, hacer y deshacer con madera en la estancia de Leo. -¿Que haces?

-El punto cuatro. - ninguno de los mayores pareció entender así que siguió hablando. -Mientras peleaban con el Señor Camus, leí el libro. - ahora Aioria, sorprendido busco el punto al que se refería el menor.

 _Brindale a tu gato un rascador vertical_ , leyó para sí, pero lo que estaba frente a él no era un simple rascador vertical, era prácticamente un árbol con bases en cada nivel y si, también áreas para rascar.

-Si Cuchurrumino vuelve, tendrá donde arañar, dormir y treparse.

El tonito orgulloso del pelirrojo hizo al de Escorpio preguntar. -¿Como es que sabes hacer esto?

-Soy de Jamir. - respondió con simpleza. Milo lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, ese mocoso ¿se estaba mofando de él? -Y lo mejor, soy aprendiz de _Aries_. - la lenta pronunciación de la constelación, le dio a Milo la respuesta, si lo estaba.

Cuando planeaba arremeter contra el ya-no-niño-bueno de Aries, fue distraído por una sonora lata que fue lanzada hacia él. -¿Y esto?

-Dice que si el gato se sube a muebles donde no debe, tiremos la lata al piso haciendola sonar, así asociara el sonido a su acción indebida. - Milo pareció sopesar la recomendación del libro, cuando una sonrisa maligna empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, Aioria continuó leyendo. -Aquí dice que _no_ le arrojes la lata al gato.

-Parece que pensaron en los señores Milos del mundo con esa aclaración. - Aioria no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de Kiki vía cosmos, tal vez luego le comentaria a Mü sobre lo osado que se estaba volviendo su pupilo.

-Tch, ¿quien creen que soy? ¿Máscara? - a pesar de su indignación ni Aioria ni Kiki le creyeron. -Denme otra lata para el frigorífico.

Siguieron leyendo el manual, las explicaciones parecían ser más burlas a su inteligencia que otra cosa, pero reconocían que eran buenas y que muchas, a ellos ni siquiera se les habría ocurrido. Después de leer sobre alimento, dieta, obesidad felina y visitas al veterinario, llegaron a un punto que hizo al león y al escorpión (en especial a este último), cerrar sus piernas por inercia.

-¿Que es _castrar_? - pregunto un Kiki curioso ante esa palabra que no conocía. -¿Señor Aioria? ¿Señor Milo?

-¡ _Next_! - hablaron al mismo tiempo los dos mayores, no hablarían del tema, no ahora y dudaba que luego, pero ya le preguntaría a su maestro, o al Patriarca, o al Señor Aldebarán.

.

Regreso a su templo, estaba feliz. Pronto las cosas volverían a ser como siempre, hermosas y tranquilas como él. Su amado Flippy podría volver a nadar en paz, nadie sospechaba...

-¿Donde.- observó estático la pequeña pecera vacía. ¿Donde estaba su pez? ¿Aioria se había enterado y cobraba venganza? ¿O fue la amazona de Águila? O peor aun, ¿se escapo el gato del despacho?

Mil preguntas pero sólo una acción, corrió a dicho lugar y sus sospechas parecían ser ciertas Cuchurrumino no se encontraba ahí, sintió ganas de llorar pero de frustración por no haber acabado con ese gato ocioso antes de... -¿Flippy?

El redondo pez dorado nadaba en su pecera más grande, iba y venía entre el castillo y el tubo de oxígeno, donde se colocaba y se dejaba impulsar para arriba.

-Jajajaja, ¿a que te dí un sustote? - un tic se instalo en su ojo izquierdo al escuchar esa risa que bien conocía, debió prever que ese italiano desquiciado se involucraría en sus planes, siempre lo hacía. -Quien sabe cuantas cosas malas pensaste de este inocente. - el minino en sus brazos, maullo como muestra de apoyo a sus palabras.

-Te he dicho que no entres como si fuera tu casa. - la risa del italiano se dejo escuchar, ¿enserio su amigo trataría de hacerse el indignado?

-¿No tienes algo que contarme Afro? - se acercó donde el dueño de casa, encarandolo aún con el minino en sus brazos. -Según yo eras más de peces, no de gatos.

-Me lo encontré por ahí, no es de caballero dejarlo morir de hambre.

-¡Jajajaja, por Athena! Que alguien más te crea esa... - Afrodita bufo molesto, estaba tan cerca de que su misión fuera cumplida y ahora con el italiano no podía estar seguro de que ocurriría.

Por el momento le contaría su situación y así trataría de mantenerlo al margen, o tal vez encerrado en el despacho junto al gato.

.

Los dos griegos, iban en ascenso hacia Acuario. Le dejarían su lata-espanta gatos a su amigo francés y de ahí, irían donde Shion para pedirle permiso e ir a Rodorio de compras, necesitaban juguetes y comida para Cuchurrumino.

Aioria buscaba con la mirada a su novia, ella parecía decidida a encontrar a su hijo por su cuenta y él, aunque sabía que no era lo ideal el estar negociando con secuestradores, no podía debatir las exigencias que este hacía. Aunque el gatito apareciera, él sería un dueño preparado.

-Cabra, vamos a pasar. - el asentimiento vía cosmos, los hizo adentrarse en el templo de Capricornio. Encontraron al español frente a un tablero de ajedrez inventándose nuevas estrategias para enfrentarse a Camus luego.

-Te estas volviendo aburrido Shura. - Milo hizo un gesto de desagrado, para luego dejar en la mesa que su amigo usaba, una lata. -Si el gato aparece asustalo hasta Leo.

-Creo que es lo más tonto que he escuchado. - respondió el pelinegro.

-Esta en un libro, así que tiene fundamentos. - un pequeño duelo de miradas entre los santos se dio, hasta que Milo buscó apoyo. -Aioria dile.

-Sólo es una sugerencia de un libro, Kiki hizo doce de estas cosas y pues, no perdemos nada en repartirlas. - el castaño se sintió algo tonto al hablar pero seguía al pie del cañón por su mascota.

-A mi me da igual, Cuchurrumino siempre que estaba aquí se portaba bien. - seguro era por las sardinas que le daba pero eso era secreto de él y del minino. -Espero aparezca pronto.

Cuando se disponían a seguir ascendiendo, Shura les hizo el comentario que le pondría tal vez, fin a su búsqueda.

-Deberían darle una de estas a Afrodita, me parece que tu gato trato de comerse a su pez. - tanto Milo como Aioria abrieron los ojos de par en par, ¿Afrodita tenía un pez? ¡Ya tenían al culpable! No podía ser otro... -Por cierto, Marín pasó hace un rato por aquí. - ahora sí, tenían que correr.

.

-Quien diría que si eres un caballero de nobles sentimientos. - Máscara interrumpió burlón a su amigo cuando llego a la parte en la historia en la que decidió no perder al gato criminal en Rodorio, todo porque en lo que cabe Aioria también era su amigo. -Aun así, deberías buscar dónde esconder al gatucho, están revisando los templos.

-No creo que se aparezcan pronto por aquí. - respondió confiado, mientras observaba a Máscara lanzar al aire y después atrapar a Cuchurrumino, al parecer no distinguía entre como tratar a un gato y como a un perro, pero lo peor es que la mascota de Aioria parecía no importarle.

De pronto sintieron un cosmos decidido acercarse a Piscis, tanto como Afrodita y Máscara lo reconocieron, este último pagado de si mismo ya que se lo había advertido al peliceleste.

Afrodita se encontraba en una encrucijada, ya que no sólo era el cosmos de la pelirroja de Águila el que se aproximaba, también sentía que el cosmos de Milo y Aioria avanzaban rápidamente, así que hizo lo más sensato a su parecer. -Llévate al gato.

-¿A donde carajos quieres que me lo lleve? - Máscara sonrió casi al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras. -Olvidalo, ya se a donde ir.

.

La amazona llegó decidida al último templo del zodiaco, no tuvo que hacerse notar vía cosmos, el arconte de Piscis ya la esperaba en la entrada de su casa.

-Piscis.

-Águila. - le respondió el seco saludo a la pelirroja.

-¿Donde esta mi gato? - Afrodita evito reír, esa posesividad no se la había escuchado a la chica ni con Aioria y eso que tenía su club de fans que según sabía las membresias llegaban incluso, hasta Asgard.

-Esperemos a tu novio y al chismoso de Milo, mientras tomamos un té de rosas. - la amazona lo miro con sospecha debajo de su rostro plateado, aun así decidió aceptar la invitación.

.

Tal vez el felino conocido como Cuchurrumino era la reencarnación del algún guerrero antiguo, tal vez por eso no se impresionaba ante lo que miraba o tal vez, sólo tal vez, estar en el inframundo no era la _gran_ cosa.

.-

Los seis pares de ojos observaron curiosos a esa bola de pelos que se restregaba a los pies de Pharaoh, las cabezas se inclinaron hacia el intruso- acaparador de atención del espectro de Esfinge y entonces el siseo del gato no se hizo esperar.

Los presentes esperaron que el gran can del infierno se zampara de un bocado al osado minino pero no pudieron creer que este último también se atreviera a lanzar una zarpada con su esponjosa patita, la cabeza izquierda de Cerbero se hecho para atrás, la de enmedio se apoyo en el piso observando al animal que lo enfrentaba y la cabeza derecha le ladró con enojo.

Un jocoso caballero de Cáncer se recriminaba no tener su teléfono en ese momento, ¿quien le iba a creer lo que acababa de presenciar sin pruebas?

* * *

 _Algunos detalles a destacar son 1.- que enserio no resistí no mencionar a Blondie, hermana de Goldie, realmente me gustaría saber que es de ella en el "ND" 2.- en mi mente tan rosa, creo que Kaiser de verdad no sabe sobre relaciones humanas. 3.- el extra que leyeron de Cuchurrimino frente al gran Cerbero era mi presente para ustedes por el Halloween pero tristemente no pude publicarlo esa fecha u.u aun así espero les gustara la escena._

 _Después de esto, creo que debo comentarles que el final se acerca para ambas historias, tal vez sea en el siguiente capítulo o en el séptimo, eso dependerá de mi ocurrente inspiración._

 _Desde ya, gracias por los reviews. No saben como me alegra cuando los leo, el saber sus opiniones, y reacciones, me animaron a seguir con esta mi primera historia de capítulos._

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo! :')_


	6. Resolución

_¡Heeey~!_

 _¡Ya volví! Y esta vez antes de que se cumpliera el mes x'D_

 _¿Me creerán si les digo que ayer escribí todo este capítulo? ¿No? Ps, así fue. Había tiempo, tenía el móvil a la mano y la inspiración a mi lado, fue la texteada de mi vida y todo lo hice con una sonrisota... ¡Fue hermoso! :')_

 _Ojalá siempre fuera así u.u_

 _En fin, se los comento porque espero les guste tanto como a mí. Sin más, ¡les dejo a los gatos!_

* * *

Saint Seiya y SS Next Dimension son de la propiedad de Masami Kurumada, lo único mío aquí son las historias que a continuación leerán y el personaje de Altair de Águila.

* * *

 **"Resolución."**

-Y así los conocí. Te dije que no era una historia interesante. - la pelirroja suspiro burlona ante sus palabras. -Sólo por un descuido suyo es que terminamos siendo amigos.

-¡Hey! Nos disculpamos, un centenar de veces. Regresábamos de una misión, teníamos hambre y el dinero justo para que uno comiera, nos enfrentamos para que uno eligiera la mejor opción. - el arconte de Leo miró atónito a su par de Libra, ¿era enserio lo que decía?

Altair contuvo el impulso de soltarse a reír. Para no dejar con una mala imagen a Dohko y Shion frente a Kaiser, había resumido el inicio de su amistad en un _me vi involucrada en un enfrentamiento, me ayudaron y me trajeron al santuario_. Su versión daba pie a creer que era un entrenamiento lo que realizaban o alguna lucha contra algún malandro, no una competencia más entre ellos, total Kaiser no era de seguir indagando en un asunto que le pareciera irrelevante, así que la versión corta iba mejor para él pero, al parecer el chino no captó sus razones.

Shion por su parte quería desaparecer por la vergüenza, primero no le había proporcionado al de Leo el nombre de su amiga, luego fue retado por aceptar la sangre de la chica para la reparación de las protecciones de Goldie y ahora se relataba uno de sus más vergonzosos actos, competir por decidir que comida es mejor para dos y lastimar a una Altair, en ese tiempo, de catorce años que descansaba en aquel campo. Después de esto, ¿cómo mirar a la cara a su compañero de armas?

-Quiero pensar que han madurado, y por esa razón el Pope les ascendió de rango. - los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Kaiser. -No veo otra razón sino. - Dohko se dio cuenta que tal vez había hablado de más, es verdad que seguía compitiendo con Shion pero ya no por cualquier cosa.

-No sea tan severo, además sino los hubiera conocido no estaría aquí. Tuve suerte. - los santos de Aries y Libra recuperaron su sonrisa. -Me cuidaron y cuando supieron que buscaba el santuario, no dudaron en guiarme hasta aquí.

-¿Desde dónde venías?

-Irlanda. - respondió con simpleza, no es que tuviera que sentir añoranza o algo por su lugar de origen.

Desde que tenía memoria recordaba ser huérfana, mientras crecía y en compañía de otros pequeños como ella, seguía en espera de una esperanza por más minúscula que fuera para seguir viviendo y no sólo para hacerlo por supervivencia. Así fue por mucho tiempo hasta que lo conoció... -Vino siguiendo al señor Cardinale.

-Sí, creí que era una chica. - respondió rápidamente antes de que Shion siguiera hablando, ya le había contado sobre la admiración que sentía por el caballero de Piscis desde que había colocado a ese grupo de niños (del que era parte) al cuidado de un buen hospicio, no cómo ese en el que se encontraban y los hacían laborar como animales de carga.

Ahora no podía ni quería seguir acrecentando esa imagen del pasado que se mancillaba poco a poco por la cobardía que ahora emanaba el regente del doceavo templo. No dejaría que ninguno de los presentes se desilusionaran tanto como ella, que siguieran creyendo que es un santo de oro más para luego sólo un traidor, que no se apiaden de él por sus acciones pasadas, que lo hagan todo por proteger a Athena y al mundo.

-Altair, más respeto. - la llamada de atención del león dorado la hizo reaccionar de sus cavilaciones, río apenada para luego disculparse, pero ni Goldie que se había mantenido bastante calmado en la reunión, ni Shion que se extrañó por la broma con respecto a la apariencia del rubio de Piscis se la creyeron.

La joven al notar la mirada del felino y el ariano, se puso de pie al momento. -Deberíamos comer, tengo que regresar a mi cabaña podrían retarme de nuevo.

-Jajaja como si te importará, eres toda una rebelde. - el castaño igualó a la chica, su templo era el más lejano a Aries donde se encontraban, además tenía bastante hambre.

-Las amazonas de Paloma y Cobra son mis mayores, hacen un lío sino muestro respeto a sus indicaciones, cosa japonesa de ellas.

-No me tienes que explicar, las entiendo. - Dohko sonrió felino, tal y como lo haría Goldie si pudiera, a una ocurrencia recién pensada. -¿Por qué llegas tarde a tu cabaña?

Tanto Kaiser como Altair se observaron desde sus lugares sin saber que decir.

Shion se apiado, y respondió por ellos tratando de arruinar de paso la travesura de su mejor amigo. -Seguro Goldie no la deja ir de Leo tan fácilmente. - el ariano enserio trato de ayudar pero de un momento a otro sintió su cuello peligrar entre los leones y el águila. Goldie por haberlo involucrado y los otros jóvenes por la forma en la que dijo la frase, ya que se interpretaba en demasía comprometedora. Dohko por su parte, se carcajeo hasta casi no respirar.

.

Iba gruñendo mientras ascendía a Leo, Goldie pareció burlarse de él imitándolo. -No es gracioso. - lo retó. -Seguro les ha dicho algo.

El gran león bufo aburrido, Kaiser pensaba de más las cosas. Habían tenido un buen día, como todos los que siguieron a esa noche en la que Altair se había mostrado sin máscara ante él. Comenzó a sonreír estando solo en su templo, en ningún otro lado pero también lo hacía sin darse cuenta cuando estaba con la pelirroja, comían juntos, entrenaban en el bosque, ahora incluso pasaba tiempo con los más jóvenes de la orden de oro.

Es cierto, la chica llegaba tarde donde sus compañeras pero era por mero descuido del tiempo ya que se la pasaba contándole todo lo que se le ocurría al castaño, quien solo escuchaba atento o soltaba algún comentario de vez en vez. Cuando Altair comenzaba a dormitar y se iba de lleno al hombro de Kaiser, era su señal para abandonar el quinto templo.

Ni Shion ni mucho menos Dohko, sabían que la interacción entre su amiga y el caballero de Leo se había afianzado más de lo que podían ver, en esta ocasión sólo habían interactuado sin respeto al rango pero ahí estaba Kaiser haciéndose un lío el solo. Decidió ir a descansar sin mediar otro gruñido con su felino compañero, Goldie se preguntaba si alguien notaría si se comía al castaño mientras este dormía. Le gustaría ayudar pero a menos que Athena u otra deidad le concediera el don del habla tendría que ver como su amigo se daba de topes con los pilares de su templo, bostezo cansino ante sus pensamientos y se dejó caer en la entrada del recinto. También necesitaba dormir.

.

Después de lo ocurrido en el jardín de Piscis y su traicionero guardián, no podía estar en paz ni siquiera donde las amazonas. Tal vez estuviera paranoica pero si Cardinale siendo un caballero dorado había traicionado a su orden y a su diosa, ¿no podría ocurrir lo mismo en otros rangos?

Esa intranquilidad fue lo que la hizo observar a fondo a los demás santos de la orden mayor. Si decidiera hablar con alguno sin duda Aries y Libra estarían descartados eran sus amigos y no creía que pudieran esperar el momento indicado para desenmascarar al rubio, además de que una parte de ella dudaba que creyeran tan fácil en sus palabras cuando les dijera sus sospechas sobre el Pope.

Cáncer podría ser o no ser aliado, su rara personalidad la hacía dudar de él. Prácticamente ocurría lo mismo con Géminis. También se encontraban el señor Izo y el señor Ox, ellos eran santos ejemplares, así como Kaiser y por esa razón sabía que no le creerían sin pruebas.

Los arcontes de Escorpio y Acuario, siempre se ausentaban. Sus misiones siempre eran realizadas a la par, en una peligrosa sincronía. Sagitario, el líder de las órdenes también estaba ausente, la pelirroja pidió a Athena para que estuviera de regreso pronto, aun así ella no podía esperarlo. Sentía que se le acababa el tiempo...

Tenía que contarle al santo con el que nadie ha cruzado palabra alguna en el santuario, tenía que armarse de valor y hacerse escuchar por el guardián del sexto templo.

Esa mañana lo había decidido, por eso se encontraba frente al lugar. La casa de Virgo que siempre estaba sumida en un profundo mutismo. Nunca se le había negado el acceso, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera nervios. Su personalidad parlanchina ahora tenía que ser desplazada por la seria, por la de la amazona de Águila.

.

Shion conocía la historia de Altair más a fondo incluso que el mismo Dohko, sabía sobre su anhelo de ser como aquel que la rescato, lo que no conocía era la razón que ahora atormentaba a su amiga.

Había descendido donde las amazonas, pero no la encontró entrenando como a las demás. Pensó que tal vez estuviera en Leo o en Libra, no sería la primera vez que Altair pasará por su templo como si fuera propio, sin pedir permiso siquiera. Su sigilo realmente lo sorprendía.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el templo de Leo vacío, ningún guardián a su cuidado. No le dio importancia y más al sentir sus cosmos escalinatas arriba, incluso su amiga se encontraba con ellos.

Aceleró el paso pero no por mucho tiempo, se encontró a la pelirroja prácticamente en medio de Leo y Virgo. Esta parecía feliz pero a la vez nostálgica, a pesar de llevar su máscara sabía que algo acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Esponjoso! - se mofo de su cabello mientras se acercaba. -Creí que seguías durmiendo.

-¿Para qué volvieras a pasar irrespetuosamente por mi templo? - la chica sonrió bajo su rostro de plata. -¿Que te ocurre?

-¿A mí? Nada. - respondió con la misma algarabía de siempre, aun así era Shion y sabía que este no la dejaría avanzar así sin más. -Salgo de misión, a Italia.

-Por el castillo de Hades. - medito. -¿No ese grupo lo guiará el santo de Perros de Caza? ¿Porque envían a otro santo experto en rastreo si tienen a uno?

-Tal vez soy mejor que él.

-No quería subestimarte. Sólo que es inesperado, hablaré con el patriarca para que también los asista.

-¡No! Si tú vas también irá Dohko. Tienen que quedarse aquí, los santos de plata no somos ningunos niños a los que tienen que cuidar. - Shion la observo detenidamente, Altair hablaba enserio. -Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí, como debe de ser.

.

Después de la alegría que había sentido, una sensación de preocupación y culpa lo azotó, ahora tendría que esperar el regreso de la pelirroja para hablar con ella.

De repente, Goldie se incorporó en el lugar, en el que hace unos minutos lo observaba alegre estampando su cola en el suelo. Él también había tenido un mal presentimiento, justo como el que atacaba en Aries y Libra a los respectivos guardianes, igual que el que Kaiser espantaba ahora de sus pensamientos. Ese que a Cardinale le hacía sonreír como nunca...

 _El águila había volado a su destino._

* * *

Se plantó frente al santuario después de haberlo dejado hace tan sólo unos días, tenía que contemplarlo ya que de verdad lo había extrañado. Podrían llamarlo exagerado pero él lo contemplaba por el tiempo que no lo hizo después de su primera muerte y por la segunda ya que había vuelto en Asgard y no ahí.

Por cierto que su encomienda en Asgard había salido perfecta, de ahí la sonrisa. Al principio, por su cuenta había decidido visitar a la señorita Hilda con quien había hecho buenas migas para ofrecerle ayuda en la reconstrucción del lugar. Shion al escuchar su petición le comento que de hecho lo pensaban enviar ahí, incluso por la misma razón. Aunque también porque tenía que seguir adaptándose al nuevo mundo tecnológico que en su primera vida todavía se iba desarrollando.

Había tomado varias fotos de su trayecto pero tenía _cierto video_ que si su cuñada veía, tal vez dejaría de ser de su familia y se quedaría de paso sin hermano. Todavía se preguntaba en que momento la señorita Lifya tomó su cámara para dejar un saludo a Aioria, tal vez Shura le ayudaría con su problema, no quería arriesgarse a hacerlo solo y borrar de nuevo todas sus fotos.

Saludo a todos sus compañeros según ascendía y se los encontraba, entró a Cáncer sin hallar a Máscara en el pero si lo hizo con algunos rostros que el italiano todavía no quitaba de las paredes, suspiro ante esto pero tampoco podía estar tras de él todo el tiempo, ya no era un niño como Aioria (a sus ojos, seguía siendo).

Llego veloz al recinto de su hermano, donde de hecho tampoco encontró a nadie. Busco entre sus cosas para sacar un presente desde Asgard, uno para el pequeño Cuchurrumino.

La señorita Fler lo había hecho especialmente para el minino de las fotos que causaron un derroche de ternura en el palacio de Valhalla, unos mini peluches en forma de ratón.

Lo llamo y llamo... Y nada, el gatito no se apareció.

Abatido se dirigió a su templo, al pasar en Virgo saludo a Shaka y a los gemelos, Kanon parecía querer ahogarse con su té. El rubio y su gemelo habían iniciado con otro debate en el que siempre terminaban asegurando que su punto de vista es más fuerte que el del otro. Abandono a paso veloz el lugar, aun así les recordó su último enfrentamiento y lo enojado que se puso Shion en aquella ocasión.

Libra estaba vacío, seguro el maestro se encontraba con el patriarca. Escorpio vacío, seguro invadiendo los terrenos de Camus. En su casa, se extrañó por la limpieza del lugar, ¿tal vez Seiya trataba de ser buen discípulo? Descartó la idea apenas la tuvo, no era por ser malo con el Pegaso pero ya lo iba conociendo bien, era flojo en ese aspecto.

Mientras dejaba sus cosas y su armadura se encontró con una lata llena de piedras, supuso que era un juguete para la mascota de su hermano, tal vez estuvieran jugando en su templo. Ahora que lo pensaba en todas las casas habían latas, sonrío fraterno ante la idea, de nuevo volvía a sentirse en casa.

.

- _¿Crees que sintió el conflicto en Piscis?_

- _Lo dudo, Aioros parece distraído. Seguro piensa en nosotros cuando pequeños._ \- Camus guardo silencio vía cosmos, en ese momento que el español hiciera ese comentario lo había dejado entre avergonzado y un tanto nostálgico, tal vez su rostro no lo demostrara pero le alegraba estar vivo y en compañía de sus compañeros.

- _Espera. Si está pensando en nosotros, ya debió de prever que algo ocurre._

- _Ya lo sintió. Viene a toda velocidad._

- _Menos mal._ \- Camus se despidió de Shura para luego despejar el camino del sagitariano, no quería que le rompiera nada ya que a él no podía reclamarle como lo haría con Milo.

.

Había sido muy despistado, ¿cómo no había notado el cosmos de su hermano, el de Milo y el de Marín en Piscis? Afrodita se sentía tenso, y eso claramente no podía estar bien. Pensaba preguntarle rápidamente a Shura, pero apenas y había entrado a Capricornio escucho al español decir:

-Cuchurrumino se perdió. Afrodita tiene un pez, quien casi fue comido por tu sobrino. - Aioros acelero su paso, sin antes arrojarle su cámara a su amigo.

-Por favor, borra el video de la señorita Lifya. - ahora sí, tenía que apurarse. Que Milo estuviera ahí, no podía ser bueno.

.

-Vamos _mamá águila_ , cocinemos a ese pez ya hay hambre. - el escorpión sonrió malicioso ante sus palabras pero fue puesto en alto de inmediato y al unísono por sus pares de Leo y Piscis. -¡Cállate Milo!

Afrodita estaba furioso, frustrado y preocupado. Había invitado a la pelirroja un té pero cuando regresó de la cocina, está ya lo esperaba con soga en mano para dejarlo como ahora se encuentra, amarrado a la silla. Lo tomó por sorpresa que quede claro, pero es que también había sido sorpresa que en esos segundos que se ausentó inspeccionara su recinto percatándose que de hecho, el minino no estaba ahí pero si notar que lo estaba anteriormente. -Ya les dije que era por el bien de mi mascota y la suya.

-Eso lo entendemos. - hablo por fin la amazona, recibiendo el asentimiento del castaño a sus palabras. -Incluso nos disculpamos por no ser atentos con su pez.

-Que aburridos. - murmuro por lo bajo Milo siendo callado por un codazo de Aioria.

-Lo que no entendemos es... - sintieron como el cosmos de la amazona se elevaba. -¿Cómo se le ocurrió entregarle nuestro pequeño a Cáncer?

Afrodita y Aioria tragaron grueso, el primero por que no conocía lo peligrosa que podía ser la pelirroja, aunque el ser la maestra del asesino de dioses pudo haberle dado una idea. El segundo porque conocía ese tono, era el que Marín usaba cuando le molestaba que él o Seiya realizarán acciones sin pensar. Milo por su parte, mejor se quedaba quieto, suficiente tenía con Shaina como para meterse con otra novia loca.

.

Flippy nadaba impaciente, inseguro y errático por su pecera, cada tanto lo miraban todos los que se encontraban con su dueño. La mirada del peliazul le apanicaba casi tanto como el del peligris que visitaba seguido su hogar. Menos mal desde que apareció ese castaño parecía que se habían calmado.

O eso creía.

.

-¿Al Inframundo? - la taza de té que por fin Marín se dignaba a tomar se rompió en su mano casi al mismo tiempo que el eco de sus pares dorados. Afrodita la maldijo en su mente por ello.

Aioros había llegado justo a tiempo, el pisciano le pidió socorro apenas lo vio ingresar a su casa. Aioria sonrió un tanto confiado, era su hermano después de todo, pero al final lo que recibió fue un sermón por no cuidar a su gato.

Después de escuchar la historia, los convenció de que dejarán a Afrodita marcarle por teléfono a Máscara, seguro cuando sepa que Aioros ya estaba involucrado regresaría sin problemas y con el gatito entero pero después de un timbre y otro más un tétrica melodía fue en ascenso por el recinto. Afrodita se presionó el puente de su nariz al notar el abandonado teléfono de su amigo detrás de la pecera de Flippy.

Tras escudar al secuestrador y al indefenso pez de los padres y tío del felino, Aioros le dijo a Afrodita que pensara a donde se llevaría Máscara a Cuchurrumino.

Y la respuesta había sido la menos indicada.

.

-¡Miren! Parece que ya se llevan mejor. - el espectro de Esfinge señaló ese punto diminuto en la cabeza media de Cerbero. Máscara sentando en plena jugada de póker se preocupó un poquito al percatarse que de nuevo el gato ese huyo de su regazo a una de las cabezas del perro del infierno.

-Jajajaja, maldito gato. Esa cabeza todavía me gruñe de vez en cuando. - se quejó con gracia el juez de Griffon. -Le tomaré una foto.

-Me la envías a mi número. - respondió Máscara mientras husmeaba en las cartas del peliblanco.

.

Otro timbre igual de tétrico que el qué anunciaba las llamadas entrantes se dejó escuchar. Afrodita al abrir el nuevo mensaje palideció mientras recordaba a la progenitora de ese mugroso italiano que tenía de amigo, Milo no resistió su curiosidad y arrebato el teléfono de la mano del pisciano.

-Jajajaja, se van a morir. - apuntó la pantalla donde sus amigos, y de repente tanto Águila y León parecieron echar chispas.

-Parece feliz y cómodo. - comentó Aioros siendo ignorado por los padres desesperados que iban arrinconando a Afrodita con la mirada. -Me envían luego la foto... ¡Chicos, _no_!

* * *

 _Y si, oficialmente puedo decir que el siguiente será el último capítulo de ambas historias._

 _Realmente me he divertido escribiendo y leyendo sus reviews. :)_

 _Aprovecho para dejar por aquí que, aunque me gusta mucho Saintia Sho, la historia de Altair está situada en el Next Dimension, pensé que estaba entendido pero lo aclaro por si otro lector se confunde._

 _¡Ahhh! También les comento que aunque intentaré traer el siguiente capítulo pronto, tengo un fic para un " **amigo secreto** " en otro fandom, tal vez me tarde un algo más pero nunca se conmigo :'v_

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	7. Finales e Inicios

_¡Disculpas! ¡Disculpas! ¡Mil disculpas! Enserio..._

 _Queridos lectores lamento muchísimo mi larga ausencia y peor aún, ¡debiendo el último capítulo de esta historia! u.u_

 _Podría decirles mil excusas y bastante creíbles pero la verdad es que no tengo perdón de Athena, ni de Poseidón o siquiera de Hades._

 _Mejor dejo mis parloteos de lado, aquí esta el final de esta historia que, créanme ame escribir._

 _Quiero dedicarle este último capítulo a_ _ **Bunny Moon**_ _y a mi dear_ _ **Jenn**_ _, ambas hicieron que vuelva al fandom de Saint Seiya. :)_

* * *

Saint Seiya y SS Next Dimension son de la propiedad de Masami Kurumada, lo único mío aquí son las historias que a continuación leerán y el personaje de Altair de Águila.

* * *

 **"Finales e Inicios."**

Se incorporó agitado de su cama, esa sensación abrumadora que lo acosaba de día por fin se había infiltrado en sus sueños pero, en esta ocasión había sido mil veces peor que simples ideas de lo que podría pasarle.

Esta vez, la había visto caer, en sus sueños había visto la caída del águila.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla. - se dijo así mismo mientras salía de su habitación y se encontraba con su compañero en la estancia.

Goldie tampoco había dormido bien.

Se sentó a su lado, en el piso frío de su templo, recargadose en uno de los pilares. Los ojos dorados de su parabatai felino lo interrogaron con mil preguntas no expresadas.

-Estara bien, no parece una buena guerrera pero lo es. - Goldie suspiro un poco aliviado. -Si le ocurre algo será otro sacrificio más.

El león lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, esperaba a que su amigo hablara de más para que en esta ocasión si le encajara el diente.

-No tendría que afectarme la sola idea de qué Altair cayera durante su misión, pero... - arrugo el entrecejo. -Me afecta, sólo el pensar siquiera qué a esa loca irlandesa le ocurriera algo, ¡me afecta!

Después de esa confesión, no dijo nada más esa noche.

Kaiser se quedo despierto, observando a la nada o tal vez, añorando en silencio volver a mirar esos ojos escarlatas. Goldie por su parte quería que la relativa paz que había conocido en los días pasados regresara, que trajera de vuelta al águila para que su compañero de armas se mantuviera humano como la pelirroja lo había dejado.

.

Sabía que hasta para el, un simple león era mucho pedir, sabía que nada iba ser como antes.

Y el que estuviera el santo de Tauro en la entrada de Leo, apenas el sol había aparecido, lo demostraba.

-Ox de Tauro, ¿que deseas en Leo?

-Kaiser, siempre tan amable. - hablo un tanto sarcástico el enorme rubio. -Me dirijo con su santidad, me ha mandado llamar por una deserción.

-¿Quien se atrevió? - apenas alcanzo a cuestionar cuando la ausencia de dos cosmos, últimamente bien conocidos, le dio la respuesta. -Aries y Libra.

-Los mocosos se marcharon durante la noche a Italia, al parecer se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido. - Kaiser no prestó más atención a su par dorado, sólo repasaba en su mente el supuesto mal sueño que había tenido.

Los caballeros enviados. Perros de Caza y el Águila al frente, el Castillo de Hades, los espectros salidos de la nada, la pelea, la sangre...

Ella.

La vio pelear, sin retroceder, sin importar que fuera una santa de plata y esos monstruos fueran incluso más altos que ella. Se veía aguerrida y sagaz, como la constelación que la regía.

Entonces, un movimiento mucho más rápido que los suyos, la sometió y vio una garra negra ir directamente a su estómago...

Y fue ahí donde despertó.

La había visto en sus últimos momentos. Seguramente Shion y Dohko también habían tenido esa tortura mientras dormían.

Ox sé marcho del lugar sin mediar más palabra con el arconte del quinto templo, sabía que era un caballero ejemplar y que a pesar de ser amigo de la amazona de Águila no abandonaría su puesto como los santos de Aries y Libra lo hicieron, por ello optaba por darle su espacio.

.

Como Goldie lo dedujo, esa misión lo cambio todo.

Shion y Dohko regresaron acompañados no por la amiga que hubieran deseado pero si con el caballero de Pegaso, la armadura de Copa e información vital para la guerra santa que recién comenzaba.

Ellos creían que el águila seguía guiándolos.

.

Shijima por su parte no había ignorado las advertencias de la joven amazona. Reconoció su valor a pesar de que le hablo del riesgo que corría en la misión a la que había sido enviada y aún así, no dudó en realizarla.

La chica le encomendo su búsqueda de la verdad, y tristemente había descubierto que lo qué ella decía era cierto. El Pope y Cardinale de Piscis eran unos traidores.

Pudo salvar a Atenea enterandose que la trama en la que participaba era más complicada de lo que creía y ahí, ante el jardín de las Royal Demon Rose creyó que no podría con esta. Entonces, el rubio aparecio de nuevo pero esta vez, para ayudarle.

Shijima atónito le cuestionó sobre su errático accionar. Cardinale optó por no responder razón alguna, él sólo sabía que en su interior el recuerdo de la pequeña pelirroja que lo siguió a escondidas desde Irlanda no dejaba de hacerse presente, incluso mientras las serpientes de Ofiuco lo atacaban.

Debía enmendar la imagen que el mismo había dañado, tal vez ella no sabría pero podía caer en paz.

.

Kaiser por otro lado, se había mantenido reacio a creerle a los caballeros de bronce que irrumpieron en su templo, Goldie sabía que se encontraba herido internamente y era tan terco como para ceder en ese momento pero, el si seguiría al pie de la letra lo que Altair les había mostrado: la seguridad en las palabras y sobre todo en una mirada decidida.

Por ello curo al caballero de Andrómeda y al de Pegaso en su momento.

Ahora frente al caballero portador de la mítica armadura de Fénix, no podía hacer más ya que ni el entendía que debía sentir al respecto del santo.

Ikki tendría que pasar la prueba de su amo debido a la incredulidad de este a las palabras dichas por Death Toll.

-Él es el sucesor de Leo en el futuro. - había dicho el arconte de Cáncer, ¿como podría creer tal cosa?

Si era verdad, Ikki no tendría problema en llegar hasta él.

Mientras evitaba sus ataques y no devolvía ninguno, Kaiser divago en su último momento con su amazona.

.

La había estado buscando para reprocharle su osado paso por Leo sin permiso alguno, pero no había tardado en olvidar mencionarlo cuando sintió el cosmos de la pelirroja en la casa de Virgo.

¿Ella que relación tenía con Shijima?

Por un momento se sintió enojado, pero era demasiado para él llamar a ese sentimiento celos.

¿A qué fue a esa casa?

-Gruñón. - le dijo con tranquila voz la chica cuando lo encontró quieto entre las escalinatas, frunciendo el ceño, como siempre. -¡Goldie!

Abrazo al gran león causando la envidia en el santo aunque no le duró mucho el sentimiento, pues al incorporarse, la chica se despojó de su máscara.

Pudo admirar de nuevo ese rostro que le aceleraba como loco el corazón.

-Mantengase tranquilo, lo que haré no le dolerá. - Kaiser le miro interrogante mientras está se posicionaba frente suyo y con una sonrisa felina, lo abrazaba.

-¿Que haces? - logró decir sin titubear, aunque apenas y podía pensar pues no formuló correctamente la pregunta por los cabellos de la chica rozando su barbilla.

-Esto se llama abrazo.

-¡No a eso me refería! - la separó de su cuerpo. ¿Por que lo haces?

-Saldré de misión y aunque no lo crea. - se paró de puntas acortando la distancia entre el muchacho y ella. -Lo echaré de menos.

Entonces acarició los labios ajenos con los propios, dejándole al león dorado un casto beso que no se esperaba, pero que en su férreo corazón anhelaba.

-Cuida a Goldie y... - desvío la mirada con el rostro sonrojado. -Confía más en su opinión sobre las personas. No resulte tan insoportable, ¿cierto?

Cuando se disponía a marcharse, Kaiser sostuvo su mano para pedirle algo que no pudo hacerse promesa.

-Regresa pronto.

.

Ikki cumplió, se plantó frente al que sería su antecesor de la constelación que protegeria en un futuro.

-El enemigo vendrá pronto, tienes que seguir sin un daño para enfrentarlo. - ante las palabras del Fénix, Kaiser lo reconoce por fin como un digno sucesor.

Por fin le creyó al muchacho como Goldie, como ella lo habría hecho.

La pequeña Águila dejó su marca en la guerra santa que recién iniciaba pero, la dejo aún más profunda en corazón del león dorado que internamente confiaba en reencontrarla en otra vida más tranquila.

* * *

Apenas regreso al santuario sintió que las cosas andaban un tanto más inestables de lo común. Supuso que era aún por la búsqueda para hallar al minino que tenía en sus brazos. Death Mask sonrió malicioso al recordar que gracias al Cuchurrumino sin miedo pudo embaucar bastante dinero a los espectros y sobre todo, al Juez de Griffon que en vez de prestar atención a sus cartas no podían dejar de entretenerse mirando como la mascota de Aioria de Leo hacia de las suyas en compañía del gran y ya no tan temible Cerbero.

Optó por regresar al suponer que su peliceleste amigo estaría histérico ya y más al no haber llevado su teléfono con él.

Así como lo leen, Death Mask podía ser responsable y empático.

Nada tenía que ver con que le había dado tantita pena que Zeros fuera alérgico a los gatos y que si se hinchaba un poco más, en vez de rana sería sapo y qué los costos serían enviados al santuario; no, no por eso dejo su buena racha de póker de lado.

.

-Lo siento Afrodita, no sé ni como paso esto. - se disculpó por enésima vez el sagitariano. Se encontraba en su templo con el de Piscis después del casi asesinato de este por manos de su cuñada.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que había visto los mal disimulados jalones de cabello que su hermano la daba a Afrodita cuando según él, intentaba separar a la comúnmente tranquila amazona de Águila del arconte de la doceava casa.

En el primer momento libre de las agresiones, el sueco huyó con su pez hasta Sagitario donde habían permanecido como protegidos políticos de Aioros, quien tuvo que escoltar a su propio hermano, a su cuñada y al burlón de Milo fuera de su casa.

-Yo que tú gato, le diría a Aioros algo así como... - encaró al castaño mayor, entrecerró los ojos y le dijo. -" _Hermano, me pierdes_ "

Aioros sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la mofa del escorpión. Ya no había respeto pero, seguía creyendo fervientemente en seguir tratando a todos los santos como a su familia. Como los pequeños e inocentes niños a los que cuido, sin preferencias por sangre ni nada; aun así, eso no significaba que no le afectara la mirada de Aioria, la negativa que hizo con su cabeza y el " _me pierdes_ " que dijo por lo bajo.

.

Mientras Afrodita tomaba un baño rápido, Aioros se distrajo de sus pensamientos fatalistas de hermano, casi padre, en la cocina de su templo.

El pequeño Flippy mientras tanto se quedó solo en la estancia. El pobre pez a pesar de todo lo vivido parecía nadar normal y es que, ser llevado en los brazos de tu dueño a toda velocidad, en una escalera empinada, siendo perseguido por tres locos, dejó su pecera casi vacía al llegar a Sagitario pues aunque Afrodita lo intento tiraba bastante agua del hogar de su mascota en el camino a la novena casa.

Le hubiera pedido asilo a Shura pero últimamente era muy amigo de Camus, quien tenía de cola a Milo y mejor, se quedaba en Sagitario.

.

Todo era tranquilidad para el pecesito hasta que un pequeño pelirrojo apareció frente a su pecera. Después de eso todo paso en cámara lenta:

Afrodita salió del baño ya aseado con una toalla en la cabeza, Aioros regresaba con algunos bocadillos que sabía que Afrodita rechazaría pero él era un buen anfitrión y por eso los llevaba.

-¡Kiki! - gritaron al unísono.

-Esto es un secuestro. - ambos observaron al pequeño aprendiz de Aries desaparecer de la estancia con Flippy en su poder.

.

-Enserio, no sé cómo puede Kiki teletransportarse dentro del santuario. - dijo afligido Aioros mientras observaba a su par comer con desespero una hogaza de pan, al parecer Afrodita era de los que comían por el estrés.

-Shion _mh_. - habló a medias mientras tragaba un bocado. -Shion y Athena lo usan como mensajero. - volvió a masticar y tragar. -Ni a Mü le permiten teletransportarse en las juntas matinales ni nada.

Aioros no dijo más, tomo una dona y acompaño al peliceleste en su preocupación, además sólo quedaba esperar que DM apareciera con Cuchurrumino y así efectuar un intercambio de rehenes.

.

Atravesó la casa de Leo sin contratiempos, la verdad es que se alegraba que no hubiera nadie. No quería que lo acosaran por llevar consigo al gato extraviado.

Llego a la entrada de Virgo a paso calmo pero entonces se encontró con los gemelos. Tanto como Saga y Kanon lo mal miraron.

-Todo este tiempo, ¿tú has tenido al gato? - reclamó casi gruñendo Saga quien había tenido que salir todo el día de su casa por las mendigas revisiones que Marín había conseguido realizar con permiso de Atenea, en busca de su mascota.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que soportar a Shaka y sus insinuaciones de que él era el mejor? - DM no dijo nada.

-No, el asunto es cuanto tuve que soportar yo. - ahora hablo Kanon. - Se supone que eres mayor que él Saga y sigues cayendo en sus provocaciones, como cuando pequeño. - DM no pudo evitar sonreír por ese recuerdo. -Será budista y todo lo que tú quieras pero Shaka es un buscapleitos innato y tú, estás en la lista de Shion anotado con sangre.

El canceriano decidió irse sin interrumpir el épico enfrentamiento de los gemelos, en el que Kanon ganaría si o si, puesto que sólo él sabe cocinar en la tercera casa. Decidió irse mejor por los caminos ocultó que sólo Shura, Afrodita y él conocían, aunque no dudaba que los gemelos también los usaran.

.

-Maestro Mü. - el pequeño pelirrojo entró al taller de Aries.

-Kiki, pensé que estabas con Aldebarán. - lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. -Pero te sentí en Leo, luego en Sagitario y de nuevo en Leo, ¿qué hacías?

-¡Nada! - dijo sorprendido el chiquillo, creyó que su maestro estaba bastante sumergido en sus reparaciones que no notaría sus travesuras pero, incluso este había escuchado su excusa de ir a Tauro.

Su maestro era genial. Aun así no creía que se alegrará de saber que su pupilo usaba su teletransportación para secuestrar peces.

-El señor Aioria me mando a preguntarle al señor Aioros si comerían juntos. - hablo veloz, y siguió haciéndolo. -El señor Aioros me mando a decirle a su hermano que subiera, y sólo eso hacía.

-Se suponía que estarías en Tauro, ¿qué tienes que decir de eso?

-El señor Aldebarán no se encontraba en casa. - el pequeño se puso de pie rumbo a la salida del taller. -Tengo hambre maestro, ¿quiere galletas?

.

Cuando Kiki se había marchado Mü continuó su plática vía cosmos con su gigante amigo.

-Alde, ¿lo escuchaste? - pregunto, en estado de shock. -Me mintió.

-Tranquilo Mü, tal vez si decía la verdad. - dijo apenado el brasileño. Tampoco le creyó ni una palabra al pequeño muviano, empezando por que él se quedo toda la tarde en su templo.

-Temo que esta pasando mucho tiempo con Milo, él nunca me había mentido. - dijo el ariano mientras observaba a su alumno reingresar a su taller con una bandeja con galletas y leche. -Se está volviendo un manipulador como él.

Aldebarán soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar el segundo templo, Mü se estaba volviendo un exagerado tanto así como cuando se quejaba de Shion.

En esos tiempos apenas y tenía un poco más de edad que la de Kiki ahora.

.

Lo último que esperaba al llegar a Sagitario es que un bolillo se estampara en su cara.

-¡Que rayos! - exclamó molesto. -¿Esta cosa siquiera fue hecha hoy?

-Death Mask. - Aioros salió a su encuentro. -Claro que lo prepararon hoy. - dijo con un pequeña mueca en sus labios, los panes siempre eran frescos. Las doncellas de su templo lo consentían.

-Afrodita no desperdicies el pan, ahora ven por... - el castaño observó a DM quien se comía feliz su bolillo. -¿Y el gato?

Cuchurrumino además de ser un gato sin miedo, era bien sagaz. Apenas había visto el proyectil dirigirse a quien lo sostenía, salto lejos del peligro. Ahora se encontraba siendo revisado de cabeza a cola por un ansioso y feliz Afrodita.

-Estas completo, ahora a devolverte para que me den a mi Flippy. - Cuchurrumino respondió maullando un _te estas tardando_.

.

La hora había sido establecida.

Aioria y Afrodita, los amorosos dueños así lo habían hecho vía cosmos, sería en las escaleras entre Libra y Escorpio. Ni el guardián del octavo templo ni el ahora joven guardián del noveno, se quejaron de ese acuerdo. Tal vez por que ambos deseaban enterarse de lo que aconteciese antes que nadie.

El santo de Leo iría con Marín y Kiki, que no podía esperar por ver a su felino amigo. Milo ofendido al no ser tomado encuenta siendo el tío, se auto-invito al encuentro junto a ellos.

.

Afrodita con Cuchurrumino en brazos se dirigió escaleras abajo con DM a un lado cargando las cosas que el pisciano le habia obsequiado a su felino huésped.

-Sólo fueron unos días, ¿enserio le tenías que comprar tanta cosa? - pregunto ofuscado el italiano, mientras hacía malabares con la maletita llena de cepillos y peluches.

-Se sentía solo. - le rasco la oreja al gato para luego carraspear y plantarse altivo. -Además asi no arruinaba mis muebles.

Aioros aunque callado no pudo evitar sonreír, ninguno de sus ya no tan pequeños había cambiado realmente.

Tal vez sólo el francés que se encontraba a su lado, últimamente era más amistoso.

-Entonces, ¿a donde te diriges Camus? - el arconte de Acuario hizo una pequeñísima mueca.

-Shura no puede venir y no quería dejarlos solos. - Camus dudó por un segundo. -Si, por él estoy aquí.

Ambos miraron a Afrodita y DM que seguían discutiendo. El español siempre era el mediador entre ellos y ahora aunque no estuviese los acompañaba y qué mejor que siendo representado por su nuevo mejor amigo.

Ahora que por fin le había ganado en el ajedrez, Shura por fin dormiría sus ochos horas diarias en paz.

.

-¡Hielera traidora! - el grito de Milo se escuchó en las escalinatas. -Ya sabía que después de Asgard nada sería igual pero, no me espere que ahora fueras amigo del cangrejo y de Afro.

-Por Athena. - tomó aire y paciencia el francés agredido. -Milo ya superalo.

-Primero el pelirrojo ese, luego la cabra y ahora... - se limpió una lágrima imaginaria. -Esos. - señaló con descaro al cuarto y doceavo guardián del zodiaco.

-Cuida tu ponzoña alacrán, estas quedando bien nena en tu juego. - se carcajeo el italiano mientras pasaba al lado del griego.

-Bien me lo dijo Shaina, me has cambiado. Ya no somos befos.

-¿Y cuando lo hemos sido? - respondió frío el aguador, aunque luego la inamovible linea que formaba sus labios cerrados, se curveo en una sonrisa por unos segundos.

-¡Maldito! - le recriminó el escorpión.

Ese nuevo Camus le agradaba, aun si tenía que compartir a su mejor amigo con la cabra.

.

Mientras los amigos de toda la vida discutían (o se amigaban), los involucrados en el secuestro de mascotas del año se dispusieron a proseguir al intercambio de rehenes.

-Se entregarán a las mascotas sin trampas. - Aioros miro sin querer a DM y al pequeño lemuriano. -Después harán las paces.

-Hermano, ¿es enserio? - pregunto el castaño menor antes de que el codazo de su novia le indicara que obedeciera a su cuñado.

-Puedes visitarme. - le hablo bajito al minino. -Pero te quiero lejos de mi pez, sino no fallaré con las rosas esta vez. - Cuchurrumino se restregó como pactando la paz con su nuevo amigo.

-Afrodita. - desvío la mirada Aioria, un tanto avergonzado. -El libro nos ayudó, por ello es que Marín y yo compramos esto para Rosito. - la pelirroja le extendió una bolsa de plástico llena de botes pequeños.

-Se llama Flippy. - el pisciano mal miró a su parabatai de Cáncer, todo era culpa suya y del estúpido sobrenombre que el le dio a su mascota. -Gracias.

La amazona de águila había arrastrado al león a comprar una buena dotación de comida para peces, querían comprarle un amiguito pero de eso mejor que se encargara el peliceleste.

-Ya me la ahorraron. - Afrodita le indicó al italiano que les diera la maleta. -Su pelaje es lindo pero como le gusta revolcarse en la tierra se lo deben cepillar. Tambien le compré unos juguetes.

-Esto es raro Afro, apúrate.

-Shhh. - silencio a su amigo. -Esto es importante, el gato se cree perro hay que cuidarle en todo sentido.

.

Una media hora después, Kiki ya no pudo más con su falta de paciencia.

-Señor Afrodita, ¿puedo cargar a Cuchurrumino? - el peliceleste le entregó al minino con cuidado. -Sostenga esto, por favor.

Las risas del escorpión y el canceriano no tardaron en dejarse escuchar, Aioros no tardó en acompañarles.

Kiki con ayuda de su telequinesis, había efectuado el intercambio sin problemas. Afrodita estampó sus labios en la pecera de su húmedo amigo y la familia de Leo se reunió de nuevo.

.

Con los días, las actividades en el santuario comenzaron a volver a la normalidad.

A excepción que a Kiki se le prohibió pasar mucho tiempo con Milo y DM, a él realmente no le importo. Tenía mejores cosas en las que ocuparse, como el caminar ahora todo el recorrido del santuario por culpa del caballero de Sagitario.

Aioros esta pensando en pedirle a Shion que le quite esa orden al chiquillo, tal vez con ello no lo miraría tan feo el pelirrojo.

.

Shura ahora es maestro de ajedrez de Milo, disfruta viendo que Camus le gane, por ello no le enseña gran cosa.

.

A la semana de entregar a Cuchurrumino con sus dueños, a DM se le acordó que tenía que llevar al gato a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cerberos. Aunque quisieron oponerse, Marín y Aioria tuvieron que dejaron ir a su hijo, ese mismo día se enteraron que era la nueva estrella de las redes sociales divinas.

De ahí en más, el gatito se porta muy bien. Si, es cierto que Cuchurrumino de vez en cuando se pierde de la vista aguda de sus padres pero, estos saben que es para visitar a su nuevo tío favorito en el último templo. Saben que tarda porque arrastrar una paloma hasta ese lugar no es cosa sencilla, así como tampoco el esfuerzo que hace Afrodita todos los días para no romper el pacto de paz y matar al dadivoso minino que le llevaba comida. Lo acepta para mantenerlo lejos de su pez.

Si, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Así que pasaste muy buenas noches con la señorita Lyfia. - Marín se apareció enojadamente calmada donde su novio.

-Mi amor, ¿de que hablas? - la chica tomó a su hijo felino en brazos sin dejar que el castaño lo evitase.

-Checalo. - le lanzó la cámara que distinguió era de su hermano.

Sólo fueron unos segundos del video donde la peliazul de Asgard le decía lo bien que se la habían pasado, cuando Aioria salió tras su chica y su mascota, quien lo miraba de forma reprobatoria.

-¡Ninguno va escucharme! - grito el castaño causando una ligera sonrisa debajo de la máscara plateada de la amazona, sólo lo haría sufrir un poquito. Tal vez.

El santuario ahora estaba en paz. Lo que no fue en su momento ahora podía serlo, tres almas habían reencarnado para estar juntas de nuevo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y dejar review: Claudia Rodriguez, Maria, Princesa andrmeda, Martin, Patzylin-Donno, Tincho, Dany, Safo De Lesbos, sukoru-chan, Lilii, Kimi-Sousuke, Luna, kusajishi-chiru, Rosa de castilla, & Guest, que creo es el mismo lector de siempre y que hace poquito me dejo review, animandome más terminar el capítulo. :)_

 _Espero leerlos pronto..._

 _¡Gracias por todo!_


End file.
